Un mariage arrangé
by loliloldamur
Summary: Maintenant fiancé a Yuki, Shuichi apprendra la verité sur son passé...Et un mechant po beau arrive bientot...Attention...! Le dernier chapitre est là !
1. l'amour arrangé par les portables

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**P.S: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas apprecier au debut a cause des fautes d'horthographes, j'ai fait corriger mes chapitres. J'espere que vous aimerez ma fic... **

**_Chapitre 1: L'AMOUR ARRANGE PAR LES PORTABLES_**

Shûichi était étudiant au lycée de la ville de Tokyo. Il étudiait ardemment pour prouver à ses parents qu'il était un être humain. En effet, ses parents le consideraient comme un esclave. Il devait nettoyer la maison, préparer les repas et éxécuter les caprices de sa soeur. Shuichi ne voulait pas vivre ainsi toute sa vie, et même tout jeune, il espérait devenir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ai assez d'argent pour pouvoir vivre dans une jolie maison avec tous les objets qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

Mais, ce n'était pas à ce moment-là qu'il pouvait réaliser ses rêves. Il devait patienter jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme.

Ce jours-là, il nettoya toute les pièces de la maison et prépara les bentos pour toute la famille. Il aida sa sœur à choisir de beaux vêtements et à se maquiller puis Shûichi se prépara pour aller en cours. Il ne faisait jamais le chemin avec sa sœur, car elle prenait un malin plaisir à le martyriser devant toutes ses copines. Il avait donc décidé d'y aller plus tôt, et prenait son temps.

Shûichi était petit et mignon. Il plaisait à beaucoup de jeunes hommes mais n'intéressait pas les filles. Il ne le savait pas. Il était très naïf et à chaque fois qu'on le draguait, il répondait avec un sourire à faire craquer la personne. Seulement, il était déjà amoureux. D'une personne, la plus inaccessible du lycée; le grand Yuki Eiri. Pensant n'être qu'une fourmi par rapport à lui, il n'osait jamais aller lui adresser la parole. Malgré les encouragements de son meilleur ami, Hiroshi Nakano. Il préférait l'admirer de loin.

Le pire est que l'homme qu'il aimait, éprouvait des sentiments très forts par rapport à lui.

La personne la plus sexy du lycée Yuki Eiri aimait le petit Shûichi connu pour sa naïveté. Personne ne l'avait remarqué car il savait le cacher derrière ses regards froids et impassibles. Il était issu d'une famille de moine mais ne voulant le devenir, il avait quitté sa famille pour réaliser son plus grand rêve. Il voulait devenir écrivain, ses débuts prometteurs prouvèrent qu'il en deviendrait un grand. Il proposait déjà des volumes à une librairie, ses livres partaient comme des petits fours. Il avait réussi à vivre sans sa famille de fou et avait loué un appartement très grand, mais il lui manquait un petit Shûichi pour son bonheur. Il n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments, de peur d'être rejeté. Il préférait l'admirer de loin, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça, sans lui. Il se jura qu'il lui dirait si l'occasion se présentait. C'est sur ses belles paroles, qu'il quitta son appartement. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le lycée, ses pensées étaient occupées par son Shûichi d'amour. Il savait beaucoup de chose à son sujet comme: savoir qu'il avait sauté deux classes au collège tellement ses résultats étaient bon. Qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans alors que Yuki en avait vingt-et-un. Il savait aussi que ses parents le considéraient comme un esclave et qu'il cuisinait super bien. Yuki, s'imaginait déjà marié à lui et lui préparant de bon repas. M'enfin, ça, il le rêvait, il croyait que ça ne se réaliserait jamais. Alors qu'il pensait à son petit chéri, il percuta une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver :

**« Putain ! Fais attention p'tit con… »** Il se maudit d'avoir dit ça, en voyant son amour devant lui, qui le regardait un peu effrayé.

**« Heu…Pa…pardon, je ne t'ai pas vu…Je suis désolé… » **Dit Shûichi en se tortillant les mains et rougissant à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers Yuki.

_" Il est chou… "_ Pensa Yuki en voyant la réaction de son amour.

**« Non…heu…Ce n'est pas grave…c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du m'énerver… »** S'excusa-t-il en ramassant son portable et celui de Shuichi, qui étaient tombé à terre pendant leur percussion. Il les inversa et donna le sien à Shuichi et pris celui de son amour.

Ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur chemin.

_"Pff…Voilà, maintenant, il va me prendre pour un violent …"_

Il arriva au lycée très en colère. Ce qu'il avait ignoré, c'était le changement d'attitude de Shuichi; il paraissait effrayé puis rougissait.

_"Ouah… il est trop beau…C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près…nah…mon cœur bat trop fort, ça me fait mal…"_ Dit Shuichi sentant les fort battements de son coeur.

Il entra dans le lycée et décida d'aller voir son meilleur ami pour tout lui raconter.

**« Coucou, Hiro ! »** S'exclama Shûichi tout sourire.

**« Salut, tu vas bien ? »** Il avait remarqué les grosses rougeurs sur ses joues, il était donc obligé de lui demander ça.

**« M'oui…Hé ! Tu ne vas pas me croire, ce matin, j'ai percuté Yuki… »** Annonça-t-il , tout en plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

**«Sérieux !? Vas-y, racontes ! »** Demanda Hiro, content que son ami ai pu parler avec l'homme qui l'aime.

Shûichi lui raconta tout mais ils durent se séparer pour rejoindre leurs salles. La journée se passa tranquillement et la sonnerie de la fin des cours sonna. Hiro et Shûichi rentrèrent ensemble.

Ils se séparèrent. Shûichi rentra chez lui, s'enferma dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit en pensant à l'homme qu'il aimait :

_"Il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui…Pourquoi ? Jamais je ne serai avec lui…"_

Pour essayer d'oublier son beau prince, il se dévoua corps et âme à ses exercices de maths. Vers dix-huit heures, il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il devait préparer le repas. La soirée se passa bien puis il s'enferma encore une fois dans sa chambre et décida d'envoyer un message à Hiro. Quand il prit son portable, il remarqua que ce n'était pas le sien. C'était un très beau portable tout argenté et lorsqu'il l'alluma…

**« Quoi ?! »**

Sur le fond d'écran, il y avait une photo de lui, à l'âge de seize ans, où il avait encore sa teinture rose. Il souriait à pleines dents. C'était lorsque qu'il était encore chanteur dans son groupe : Les Bad Luck.

Cette photo avait dû être prise pendant un de ses concerts au collège. Il était surpris de voir une de ses photos dans ce portable, il se mit à réfléchir :

**« A qui peut bien être ce portable ? Bon récapitulons : je sors, je percute Yuki, je m'excuse, il s'excuse, il ramasse nos portables… il me donne mon portable… OOOOHH ! C'est celui de Yuki !! OH non, non… Mais pourquoi il a des photos de moi ?! »**

Il continua de réfléchir et entra dans le menu et choisit « mes docs », voulut y entrer mais un mot de passe bloqua sa recherche. Il essaya « yukieiri » mais il ne marcha pas puis il mit au hasard « shuchan » et put accéder à toutes les images qu'il y avait dedans.

**« Mmh…c'est vraiment trop bizarre…en plus…il y a que des photos de moi…et…si c'était un pédophile ?! … Heu…je délire trop là …ah ! Je vais voir son répertoire… c'est bien ce que je pensais, il a même mon numéro…bon je vais l'appeler. »**

Pendant ce temps, Yuki avait aussi découvert son erreur et contrairement à lui, le contenu du portable de son petit cœur était « pur ». Des photos de son amour et son meilleur ami, des musiques, des vidéos marrantes, tout ce que devait avoir un adolescent dans son portable. Yuki, lui, n'avait que des photos de Shûichi, même son mot de passe était Shûichi. Une sonnerie des Bad Luck le tira de ses pensées. Son numéro était inscrit sur l'écran, il décrocha :

**« Allo ?...**

**-…Heu… yuki ?**

**-Oui…C'est moi…**

**-Hem…On a échangé nos portables, on pourrait se voir ?**

**-Oui…Où veux-tu qu'on se voit ?**

**-Ca te va le parc ?**

**-Oui…j'arrive. »**

Et ils raccrochèrent et sortirent de chez eux. Comme il faisait encore jour, Shûichi eu la permission de sortir. Il arriva et s'assit sur un banc. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yuki arriva et s'assit lui aussi.

**« Alors…tu l'as ?... » **Dit Yuki, tout en respirant le parfum de Shûichi.

**« Oui… tiens. »** Il lui tendit son portable n'osant le regarder dans les yeux.

Yuki lui tendit le sien et Shûichi, tout content, le serra contre son cœur sous l'œil surpris de son vis-à-vis.

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

**« Hum…bah…tu sais, j'ai eu peur de l'avoir perdu, car mes parents ne m'en rachèteraient pas. »**

_« Mais moi je pourrai t'en acheter un beaucoup plus beau, tu sais… » _Pensa Yuki.

**« Dis moi, je peux poser une question ? »**

**« Oui… » **Dit Yuki redoutant le pire.

**« Pourquoi tu as autant de photos de moi dans ton portable ? »**

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre !


	2. un amour en develloppement

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

_**Chapitre 2: UN AMOUR EN DEVE****L****OPPEMENT**_

**« Pourquoi tu as autant de photos de moi dans ton portable ? »**

Sur le coup, Yuki ne sut quoi répondre. Il essayait de trouver une solution rapidement. Plusieurs idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, dans le genre de :

1- _« Je lui dit que je l'aime »_

2- _« Je l'envoie balader en l'insultant méchamment »_

3- _« Je ne le calcule pas et je m'en vais »_

Il opta pour la première car il se l'était promis. Quand il tourna la tête, il tomba sur un Shûichi attendant une réponse, les joues légèrement rouges et le regard fuyant.

**« Bah… Pour tout te dire, depuis le jour où j'ai pris la photo du fond d'écran, je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi… »**

**« … »** Shûichi ouvrit de grand yeux, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

**« ... »** Yuki, lui, combattait en son fort intérieur pour ne pas partir en courant.

**« Ah ah ah!… Un instant, j'ai cru que tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais… Je suis vraiment trop bête ! »**

**« C'est vrai pourtant… »**

Le visage de Shûichi vira au blanc et finit par devenir tout rouge. Sa bouche s'ouvrit formant un O puis se referma, il serrait les lèvres pour empêcher les mots de sortir.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... Moi aussi je l'aime... Je devrai lui dire ?...Et s'il se fout de ma gueule ?! »_

**« Je… Je … Tu… Est-ce que… Tu… Hum… »** Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

**«Oui, je t'aime vraiment. »**

**« … »**

**« Bon…Bah salut et peut être adieu… » **Dit Yuki tout en se levant.

**« Att…Attends ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? **» Shûichi se leva lui aussi et lui attrapa la main.

**« Bah… Je dois grave te dégouter là… Donc laisses-moi partir… »**

**« Non… Je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que… Moi aussi… Depuis longtemps… Je t'aime… » **Annonça Shûichi, emu d'avouer son amour pour lui.

**« … »**

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son amour venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il le lui avait dit tout doucement mais son cœur l'avait très bien entendu. Le cœur serré, Yuki répliqua:

**« Ne dit pas sa pour me faire plaisir !...** **»**

**« Que ?... Mais si… C'est… C'est vrai… »** Bouleversé, il ne réussit pas à dire le dernier mot.

Shûichi était sur le point de pleurer. Il avait enfin put avouer, mais Yuki l'avait mal pris. Malgré lui, ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues rougies, ne supportant pas la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à pleurer devant Yuki, qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

**« Hé…Ne pleures pas… »**

Voir ainsi son amour pleurer à cause de lui, lui faisait très mal. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement, tout en lui disant :

**« S'il te plaît… arrêtes de pleurer… Si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses semblant de m'aimer alors que moi je t'aime vraiment. »**

**« Moi, aussi… Je t'aime vraiment… Depuis deux ans… Je suis à te regarder de loin… tellement… J'avais peur que tu me rejettes… Et… Aujourd'hui… J'ai eu le courage de te le dire… Et tu me balances ça à la gueule… ça fait trop mal… »** Murmura doucement Shûichi.

En disant ça, ils se resserrèrent, appréciant la chaleur de l'autre. Yuki, avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ange et Shuichi passait ses bras dans le dos de son homme. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et profitait du torse musclé de Yuki.

**« Ecoutes, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. »**

**« Je te pardonne… »** Minauda Shûichi en se lovant encore plus dans les bras de Yuki.

Mais lui ne voulait pas qu'un câlin. Il prit de ses doigts le menton de son amour et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles qu'il rêvait de gouter depuis longtemps. Appréciant le goût sucré et fraiseux ?

_« Délicieux… »_ Pensa-t-il.

Shûichi était aux anges. Son premier baiser était donné par l'homme qu'il aimait, si doux et révélant que de la tendresse. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, se fixant des yeux, mais Shûichi détourna le regard, en rougissant.

**« C'est ton premier baiser ? »**

**« vi… »** Répondit timidement Shûichi.

Yuki, tout content d'être le premier (et le dernier) à lui donner un baiser, continua en posant ses lèvres sur son cou.

**« Hé…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Je marque mon territoire. »** Déclara Yuki, sérieux.

**« Quoi ? Ah… »**

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'en gémissant. Yuki venait de sucer son cou et le léchouillait un peu partout. Shûichi fut pris de grand frisson et ne pouvait que gémir sous les assauts de son homme.

_« Tiens… son cou… Je vais lui en faire un aussi… »_

Il lécha la peau de son cher et tendre futur petit ami et l'entendit gémir dans son cou. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils admirèrent leurs travails.

**« Moi aussi, je t'en ai fais un ! »** Annonça un Shûichi tout sourire et tout rouge.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit.

**« Ah ! Il fait nuit ! Il va falloir que je rentre.** »

**« Je te raccompagne. »**

**« Hein… mais, t'es pas obligé, tu sais. **»

**« Si, si, aller viens. »**

_« Quand je vais dire ça à Hiro… »_ Imagina Shûichi, pressé d'appeler son ami.

_« Super, maintenant je l'ai rien que pour moi. »_ Pensa le futur Yuki possessif et jaloux.

Le chemin se passa bien, Shûichi mit sa main dans celle de Yuki, celui-ci la lui serra. Ils étaient de vrais amoureux.

**« Dis, Yuki…On fait une photo tous les deux ? »**

**« Mmmh…Ouais ! »**

Ils s'arrêtèrent et sortirent leurs portables. Yuki passa un bras autour des épaules frêles de son petit cœur et Shûichi avait passé un bras dans le dos de son homme. Ils firent leurs plus beaux sourires et le flash des deux portables scellèrent leur amour réciproque.

**« Elle est belle. »** Dit Shuichi en admirant leur photo.

**« … »** Trop occupé pour parler, Yuki mettait cette photo en fond d'écran.

**« Bon, tu vas finir par te faire engueuler, si on se dépêche pas. **»

Il le raccompagna jusque chez lui où ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se séparer.

**« On se voit demain ? »** Demanda un Shûichi tout triste de se séparer de Yuki.

**« Oui, on trouvera un coin pour se faire un câlin. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »**

**« Je t'aime.»**

**« Je t'aime aussi. »**

Un dernier câlin et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Dés qu'il passa le seuil de la porte, Shûichi fut accueillit par une gifle de son père :

**« Oû étais-tu ? On a appelé Nakano mais il nous a dit que tu n'étais pas avec lui ! »**

**« J'étais parti lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire, je ne pouvais pas y aller avec lui ! »**

**« …, montes dans ta chambre et n'y ressors plus ! »**

Il monta sans se préoccuper de sa sœur qui le narguait et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il mit son pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit en repensant à Yuki. Il finit par s'endormir.

_A suivre dans le prochain chapitre !_


	3. un reve realisable

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**_Chapitre 3: UN REVE REALISABLE_**

Son réveil sonna vers les cinq heures du matin, le tirant de son rêve merveilleux où il était avec son Yuki d'amour. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche pour bien se réveiller.

_« J'en ai marre de vivre comme ça… »_

Tous les matins, il se levait tôt pour faire le ménage, préparer le petit déjeuner et les bentos.

Ses parents ne prenaient plus la peine de s'occuper de lui et de le chouchouter comme feraient touts parents avec leurs enfants. Lui à l'âge de dix ans, tout avait changé, son père le battait pour qu'il obéisse et sa mère l'obligeait à cuisiner tout plein de plats Japonais, Occidentaux et Orientaux. Depuis son enfance, il avait vécu enfermé chez lui à apprendre comment faire la lessive, la cuisine et les corvées que seules les femmes font.

Un jour, il leur demanda pourquoi il faisait cela et ils répondirent :

**« Ainsi, nous te marieront à l'un des fils de la puissante et richissime famille des moines. »**

Il leur dit qu'il ne voulait pas se marier à un homme qui plus était un moine mais il se fit battre jusqu'à ce qu'il crache du sang et dû rester chez lui pour cause de blessures sur tout son corps. Depuis ce jour, où il eut peur pour sa vie, il ne répondait plus à ses parents quoi qu'il se passe.

Ce jour-là, il finissait ses corvées à sept heures trente, heure à laquelle ses parents et sa sœur se lèvaient. Avant, Shûichi s'entendait bien avec sa soeur, mais lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il aurait la chance d'épouser l'un des fils moines connu pour leurs beautés; elle fut prise d'un excès de colère et de jalousie. Elle le frappa avec son miroir et le prit depuis ce jour comme son petit chien.

**« Où est mon jus de fruit spécial régime ? »** Dit-elle, ne lui adressant aucun regard.

**« Sur la table dans la cuisine. »**

**« Va me le chercher ! »**

**« Tu peux le faire toute seule, non ? »**

**« Mais…PAPA ! SHUICHI NE VEUT PAS OBEIR !! »**

Le père arriva et le gronda :

**« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu obéis a ta sœur aussi ! »**

**« … oui… »**

Il devait tous les jours, céder aux caprices de sa sœur, qui ne voulait que son malheur. Mais maintenant qu'il était avec Yuki, il pouvait tout surmonter. Il prit son petit déjeuner seul dans la cuisine puis se prépara en s'aspergeant de parfum pour plaire à son Yuki et sortit. Il rejoigna Hiro qui l'attendait.

**« Hiro ! Hiro ! Kiaaaaah !! »** Cria un Shûichi tout excité.

**« Ouah ! Que s'est t-il passé pour que tu sois comme ça ? »**

**« Tu te souviens, hier, quand je t'ai dit que je mettais pris Yuki ? Eh ben…Sans faire exprès, il avait échangé nos portables en les ramassant. »**

**« Ah, ouais… Et après ? »**

**« J'ai allumé son portable et il y avait une photo de moi avec ma teinture rose en fond d'écran. Je l'ai appellé pour qu'on puisse se les reéchanger. Puis, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait des photos de moi dans son portable… »**

**« Et… ?»** Demanda Hiroshi, impatient de savoir la suite

**« Après il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… J'ai fait pareil, puis on s'est embrassé ! »**

**« Sérieux ?! J'étais sûr qu'il t'aimait… »**

**« Quoi ? Tu le savais ? »**

**« Ouais… Il te regardait souvent. »**

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et Hiro aperçut Yuki, il lui offrit un sourire signifiant qu'il devait prendre soin de Shûichi et celui-ci lui fit un hochement de tête.

**« Il y a Yuki là-bas, vas le voir. »** Annonça Hiro

**« Mais… »**

**« Allez ! »**

Il le poussa et le laissa voir son Yuki avant le début des cours.

**« Coucou, mon Yuki ! »** S'exclama Shûichi en sautant dans ses bras.

**« Salut, tout s'est bien passé quand tu es rentré chez toi ? »**

**« Oui, oui ! »** Bien qu'il est dit ça, son corps s'était crispé et Yuki l'avait sentit.

**« Vraiment ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »**

**« …Tu ne feras rien ? »** Demanda-t-il timidement.

**« Promis.»**

**« Bah… En rentrant, mon père m'a giflé. Ils ont dû croire que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hiro. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« … Ils ont prévu de me marier avec l'un des fils de la famille des moines…Uesugi, je crois. »**

Pour être content là, Yuki l'était vraiment. Son rêve d'épouser Shûichi allait se réaliser, il suffirait qu'il aille voir son père pour tout arranger et il vivrait heureux avec lui. Mais pas maintenant, il faut d'abord lui prouver son amour et le chouchouter comme il fallait car il connaissait sa situation familiale.

Il l'emmena dans une salle inutilisée pour continuer leur câlin.

Les cours finis, Yuki invita Shûichi à déguster des pâtisseries dans la plus grande pâtisserie de la ville de Tokyo. Shûichi était émerveillé car c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans ce genre de magasin. Ils commandèrent et en mangeant Shûichi lui dit :

**« Yuki…Fait aaaah… »**

Shûichi lui tendait une fraise de sa coupe, ouvrant la bouche attendant que Yuki fasse pareil.

**« Heu…Aaah ? »** Il prena dans sa bouche la fraise remplit de crème.

Lui aussi, voulant faire la même chose, prit un bout de son gâteau au chocolat et le tendit à Shûichi qui le mangea avec gourmandise. Il en laissa un bout au coin des lèvres, qui faisant envie à Yuki et il ne put y résister. Il approcha sa tête de Shûichi et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, introduisant sa langue et découvrant tous les recoins de la cavité buccale de son ange. Il le laissa respirer après quelques minutes.

**« Mais…Mais, il ya plein de gens ici ! Pourquoi tu as fait sa ? » **Se plaigna Shûichi, agréablement surpris par ce geste.

**« Parce que j'avais envie »** Répondit Yuki sur ton taquin.

**« Beuh…Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire moi aussi… » **Murmura t-il dans sa barbe.

**« Mmh ?…Tu as dit quoi ? J'ai pas entendu. »**

**« …Rien… »**

Ils finirent en silence, Yuki paya et le raccompagna chez lui. Ils marchaient côte à côte :

**« Dis… Yuki, la première fois que tu m'as vu, ça t'as fais quoi ? »**

**« … »**

« **Allez dis-moi ! Moi, quand je t'ai vu, mon cœur a battu très très vite et j'avais pleins de picotements dans le ventre. J'ai demandé à Hiro ce que j'avais, et il m'a dit que je devais être amoureux. Mais au début j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Je suis vraiment trop bête ! » **Déclara Shûichi d'une traite.

**«** **Baka… Moi, disons que tu es la première personne qui ai fait battre mon cœur. Avant, je n'étais qu'un bout de glaçon, mon cœur était complètement gelé. Mais le jour où je t'ai vu sur la scène du collège avec ton sourire, mon cœur s'est tout de suite réchauffé. Ton sourire depuis ce jour a illuminé ma vie, il était tellement beau que je voulais le graver dans ma tête. C'est pour ça que je te prenais toujours en photo. »**

**« C'est vrai que sur les photos, je suis toujours souriant ! Mais… Pourquoi tu étais un bout de glaçon ? »** Demanda-t-il, curieux.

**« … Il s'est passé un malheur dans mon enfance et j'en ai été traumatisé. »** La voix de Yuki semblait triste.

**« Ho… Mais je suis content d'être la personne qui illumine ta vie ! »**

Un petit rire échappa de la bouche de Yuki.

_« Il est trop mignon »_

**« On est arrivé, allez rentre avant que tes parents ne s'en prennent à toi. »**

**« Oui. »**

Après, un petit smack et un gros câlin, Shûichi rentra chez lui sous l'œil attendri de Yuki.

_« Je l'aime trop, il est devenu ma drogue. »_

_A suivre dans le prochain chapitre !_


	4. un malheur et un bonheur

**A****uteur:** Ayna

**S****ource:**Gravitation

**P****aring:**Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**D****isclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensée__s__ des personnages en italique_

**_Chapitre 4: UN MALHEUR POUR L'UN, UN BONHEUR POUR L'AUTRE_**

En rentrant chez lui, Shûichi entendit des voix dans le salon. Avançant, il fut surprit de voir un homme âgé accompagné d'une jeune femme le toisant d'un regard chaleureux.

**"Bonjour..." **Dit-il, ne voulant pas se montrer impoli.

**"Bonjour, jeune homme, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer."**

**"Moi de meme, monsieur." **Répondit-il tout en s'inclinant.

Au regard que lui lançait son père, il devina que c'était la famille de l'homme qu'il devait épouser.

**"Asseyez-vous, nous devons parler."**

Il dut obeir, redoutant ce qui allait ce passer. Il s'autorisa un regard triste.

_"Juste au moment o__ù__ j'étai__s__ bien avec Yuki, je vais devoir épouser une personne que je ne connai__s__ m__ê__me pas..."_

**"Vous avez dut entendre parler de cette histoire de mariage, n'est ce pas?" **Demanda l'homme agé.

**"Oui..."**

"**Voyons, ne faite****s**** pas cette t****ê****te, mon fils a****î****né sera trés bien pour vous, vous verrez !"**

_"Aucune importance, moi je veux être avec Yuki." _

"**Bien, monsieur, votre fils me pla****î****t beaucoup****. S****ignez ici****,**** s'il vous pla****î****t."**

Il tendit une feuille où le père signa avec un sourire au coin des lèvres puis l'homme âgé la rangea dans une pochette.

**"La prochaine fois que je viendrais****,**** ce sera avec mon fils a****î****né, où vous devrez tout les deux signer l'acte de mariage."**

Ils se levèrent et le père les accompagna à la sortie. Shûichi monta dans sa chambre en ravalant ses larmes. Son père entra et dit:

**"Quand ils reviendront, tu as inter****êt ****à ne rien dire sinon cette fois je te tuerai !"**

Devant une telle menace, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part en parler à son meilleur ami qui depuis son enfance était son confident.

**"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Et Yuki? Comment je vais le lui dire?"**

Ses larmes jusqu'ici retenu coulèrent, laissant son coeur meurtri parler doucement.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lorsque Yuki entra dans son grand appartement silencieux, il entendit des bruits dans sa cuisine. Croyant faire face à un cambrioleur, il seprépara à attaquer les intrus.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et plus il avançait plus il devinait les voix, c'étaient deux voix d'hommes. En écoutant plus, il reconnut ces deux personnes.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!"**

Surpris, les deux hommes sursautèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un a l'autre.

**"Yuki ! Tu nous as fait peur !"** Dit le plus vieux.

**"Tu pourrai****s**** faire du bruit au lieu de crier !"** Dit le plus jeune.

**"Tatsuha, Ryuichi, vous faites quoi chez moi ?"**

"**On était venu t'annoncer une nouvelle de la part de père, mais comme tu n'étais pas là, on a voulu grignoter..." **Annonça le petit frère au grand frère.

**"Quelle nouvelle ?"** Demanda-t-il blasé de voir la tête de ces deux idiots.

**"Comme mon mariage avec Ryuichi ****s****'est trés bien passé, père a voulut faire la m****ê****me chose avec toi." **Commença Tatsuha.

**"..."**

**"Et...Aujourd'hui, il est parti avec Mika voir ton futur mari."**

**"..."**

**"C'est un jeune homme trés mignon qui a été sp****é****cialement préparer pour toi !"**

**"..."**

**"On m'a dit qu'il était un trés grand cuisinier ! C'est bien pour toi****,**** qui ne sais faire que des p****â****tes !"**

**"..."**

**"Tu veux savoir son nom ?"**

**"..."**

**"Il s'appelle... Sh****û****ichi Shind****ô**** !" **

**"..."**

Après quelques secondes de silence, Tatsuha repris la parole :

**"Hé...C'est quoi ce manque de reaction ? Tu me gueules pas dessus ?" **

**"..."**

Inquiet, Tatsuha passa sa main devant les yeux de Yuki qui ne clignèrent même pas.

**"YUKI !! T'ES MORT?!" **Tatsuha et Ryuchi crièrent ce qui eu pour effet de reveiller Yuki qui les assoma en moins de deux.

**"Arretez de gueuler !"**

**"Aiiie! Mais c'est la premiere fois que tu ****ne**** réagis pas, ça nous a fait bizarre... N'est-ce pas mon coeur?"**

**"Oui, m'amour...J'ai eu trés peur !"** Acquiesça Ryuchi.

**"Oooh...Tu sais que je t'aime toi !"**

**"Moi aussi , je t'aime mon tsu-chan !"**

Et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser sous l'oeil degouté de Yuki.

**"ALLEZ FAIRE CA AILLEURS !"**

Il les jeta de chez lui, retrouvant le calme de son appartement. Il prit une cannette de biere et reflechit.

_"Le vieux est parti chez la famille de Shûichi, j'espère que tous s'est bien passé..."_

Le telephone sonna, il decrocha et tomba sur sa soeur:

**"Yuki ? Tu vas bien ?**

**-Mika...Tu me veux quoi ?**

**-Sois plus poli avec ta grande soeur cherie !**

**-...**

**-Pére et moi sommes allés voir ton futur, il est poli et très mignon****.****I****l a beaucoup plus ****à**** père****. ****L****a prochaine fois que nous irons le voir çe sera pour signer l'acte de mariage, tu devras y venir!**

**-Ouais...**

**-Tatsuha t'en a parler ?**

**-Ouais...**

**-Tu es sur que tout va bien?**

**-... Comment tu veux que j'aille bien avec les nouvelles que je viens d'avoir ?!**

**-Je te comprends, mais il va beaucoup te plaire ! Salut !"**

Elle raccrocha, laissant Yuki perplexe avec le combiné du telephone toujours sur l'oreille.

_"Pfff...Il me pla__î__t déjà..."_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire,Hiro ?"**

Aprés avoir pleuré, Shûichi avait decidé de demander conseil à son meilleur ami.

**"Il faut déjà que tu en parles avec Yuki, il trouvera peut-être une solution...**

**-Je ****ne**** pourrais jamais...**

**-Sh****û****ichi, il te consolera et je suis sur qu'il t'aidera****. ****I****l t'aime, non ?**

**-Oui... J'irai le lui dire demain.**

**-C'est bien... Bon je te laisse, il va falloir que tu prépare****s**** le diner.**

**-Ah oui... J'avais oublié... Salut."**

Il éteignit son portable et sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa sa mère qui lui donna des ordres sur le repas de ce soir et entra dans la cuisine.

Il commenca à preparer lorsque sa soeur entra refermant derriere elle.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"** Dit-il en continuant d'éplucher les legumes.

**"Te pourrir la vie..."**

**"Je le savais déjà ça."**

**"Grr... Tu m'enerves !"**

**"Et alors ? Je m'en fous, va t-en!"**

Enervée, elle hurla et fit semblant de pleurer quand les parents arrivèrent.

**"Que se passe t-il ? Maiko, ma cherie, il t'a fait quelque chose?"** Demanda la mère inquiète pour sa fille.

**"Aaah... Aaah... Ma... Maman... Il m'a frappé... Je voulais juste lui... Demander ce qu'il faisait pour ce soir...Et...Et...Il..." **Sanglota Maiko.

**"Arr****ê****te de pleurer, mon coeur, viens dans le salon..."**

Elles sortirent toutes les deux, laissant le fils et le père seul.

**"Tu as osé toucher ****à**** ta soeur... Elle****,**** qui****,**** a toujours pri****s**** soin de toi..."**

"**Elle ment ! Elle a tout invent****é****, comment j'aurais pu la frapper avec l'épluchoir et la patate dans les mains ? En plus, mes mains sont mouillées et elle ****n'****a aucune trace d'eau sur le visage!"**

**"..."**

Devant le silence du père, il crut que son argument avait marché, mais...

**"TA GUEULE !" **Lui hurla son père.

Si durant toute son enfance, il ne s'était prit que des gifles, cette fois, Il eut le droit à un poing dans la figure, le faisant tomber sur la table et un deuxieme dans le ventre. Il cracha du sang à cause des coups reçus.

**"On en a marre de te supporter****. ****V****ivement que tu te mari****e**** !"**

La mère entra avant que le père ne remette encore un coup:

**"Ne l'ab****î****me pas****,**** sinon on ne pourra pas le faire marier !"**

**"Tu as raison... Et toi monte****s**** dans ta chambre et n'y ressor****s**** plus !"**

_"Sa phrase habituelle..." _Pensa t-il degouté d'avoir de tel parents.

Il se leva, puis marcha en titubant jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma.

**"Oui, vivement que je me mari****e**** et que je quitte cette famille..."**

_A suivre_


	5. j'apprend a te connaitre

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**WARNING: Il y a risque de spoiler dans ce chapitre!! Si vous n'avez pas fini Gravitation, vous serez deçu !!**

**_Chapitre 5: J'APPRENDS A TE CONNAITRE_**

Le lendemain, Shûichi fit comme à son habitude : il se leva et fit toutes ses corvées. Il se prepara et sortit beaucoup plus tôt, avec une heure d'avance, et appela Hiro pour le prevenir au cas où ses parents l'appeleraient.

**"Bon, Hiro m'a dit qu'il habitait ici."**

Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Yuki agacé :

**"JE NE SIGNE PAS D'AUTOGRAPHE !"**

**"... Heu... C'est moi... Coucou..."** Annonça bêtement Shûichi en agitant sa main.

**"..."**

**"Je te dérange ?"**

**"Non, non... Viens, entre."**

Il le fit entrer et le serra fort dans ses bras.

**"Que fais-tu là si tôt ? Il ****s****'est passé quelque chose ?"** Il demanda même s'il savait.

**"Il faut que je te parle."**

_"Ne baisse pas les yeux, ce que tu crois n'est pas vrai..." _Pensa Yuki.

**"Bah, ne restons pas dans l'entrée****.****A****llons dans le salon, je vais te servir un thé."**

**"Merci..."** Lui Répondit Shûichi en lui offrant un sourire.

_"Il y a rien a dire je pr__é__f__è__re quand il sourit."_

Il le fit s'assoir sur son canapé moelleux et le laissa, pour aller lui servir du thé. Yuki revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une tasse avec des imprimés de fraise dessus. Il l'avait acheté spécialement pour lui.

**"Tiens..."**

Il s'assit près de lui, le laissant boire quelques gorgées.

**"Alors, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ?"**

**"Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que mes parents voulaient me ****marier** **à**** l'un des fils moines ?"**

**"Ouais."**

**"Bah... C'est bon..."**

**"C'est bon ? De quoi ?"**

**"Heu... Hier, le père ****Ue****s****u****gi est venu... Il a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait, ce ****serait** **avec son fils a****î****né... Et que je devrais** **signer l'acte de mariage..."**

Effrondré, il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son homme, qui resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules.

**"Il ne faut pas que tu t'inqui****è****tes comme ****ç****a****. ****J****e vais trouv****er**** une solution."**

**"Sniff...Vraiment ?"**

**"Oui... Allez, essuie moi ****c****es vilaines larmes" **Dit-il passant son pouce sur les joues de Shûichi pour les faire disparaître.

**"Hihi... Je t'aime, il y a que toi que j'aime."**

Resserrant ses bras sur le cou et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Yuki, Shûichi voulait trouver le reconfort qu'il n'avait jamais chez lui.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime et je ne laisserai personne te toucher."**

Leur étreinte dura longtemps entre caresses et bisoux, mais ayant cours, ils ne purent continuer et durent sortir de leur futur chez eux. Ils firent le chemin ensemble.

**"Tu veux aller au ciné, cet apr****è****s midi ?"** Proposa Yuki voulant passer du temps avec Shûichi.

**"Heu... Je veux bien... Mais... Je ne pourrai pas avoir d'argent..."**

**"Je te paierai ta place et aussi des pop corns."**

**"Hein ? Non... Tu m'as déjà pay****é**** des patisseries... Je ne veux pas que tu utilises tout ton argent pour moi..."**

**"Imb****é****cile... Est-ce-que tu sais que je suis un futur c****é****l****è****bre écrivain ?"**

**"Oui..."**

**"Et est-ce-que tu sais que lorsqu'ils se vendent par millier****s****, tu gagnes beaucoup d'argent ?"**

**"Oui, mais..."**

**"Une place de ciné et des pop corns, c****e n****'est rien par rapport à tou****t**** ce que je gagne !"**

**"Je sais, mais..."**

**"Donc maintenant, tu fermes ta p'tite bouche et tu me laisses te payer des trucs, ok ?"**

**"...Ok..."**

_"J'ai m__ê__me pas pu en placer une..."_

Ils arrivérent au lycée et durent se séparer pour que certaines ne jouent pas aux commères. Shûichi retrouva son ami et lui raconta tous les évênements passés. Hiro fut content des paroles de Yuki, capables de remonter le moral de Shûichi. Les cours commencèrent et ils se rendirent en cours. Ils finirent à 14h30, et les deux amoureux se rejoingnirent et marchèrent jusqu'au centre ville.

**"C'est quoi le film que l'on va voir ?"** Demanda Shûichi

**"J'ai un bon film en vu..."**

**"Du moment que ce n'est pas un film d'horreur, ça me va."**

_"Héhé...Bien sur que c'est un film d'horreur ! Comme __ç__a tu t'accrochera à moi pendant toute la séance, niark niark !!"_

Yuki paya et acheta du pop corn. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte avec le paquet au milieu.Shûichi avait déjà commencé à manger.

**"Le film n'a même pas commenc****é**** et tu manges déjà..."**

**"Mewé...Chai pasheque ché tko bwon!!"**

**"Parle francais, je ****ne**** comprends pas ta langue."**

**"Beuh... Ah! Ca commence... Mmmh, chambre 1408**(1)**?** **Mais c'est... C'est un film avec des fant****ô****mes!"**

**"J'adore les fant****ô****mes !"**

_"En fait, j'adore quand tu t'accroche__s__ à moi.__"_

**"Mais... je vais avoir trop peur..." **Dit il en serrant fort le bras de Yuki contre son coeur.

**"T'inquietes pas, je suis là****.****M****ange !"**

Le film commença avec rien d'effrayant, le personnage n'avait rien d'extraordinaire jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans un hotel et prenne la chambre hantée. Et c'est là que commencèrent, tout doucement, les phénomènes étranges et effrayants. Shûichi était à fond dans le film même s'il avait très peur, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Yuki, et celui-ci passant son bras derrière ses épaules . Shûichi mangeait et regardait en même temps alors que Yuki se servait seulement pour caresser ses doigts.

Le film se finit et Shûichi en fut soulagé car **"C'était trop flippant"** qu'il disait et Yuki était content d'avoir pu passer du temps avec lui et de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Il le raccompagna comme à son habitude:

**"Demain, on est samedi, on fait quelque chose ?"** Demanda Shûichi voulant encore être avec Yuki.

**"Mmh... Viens chez moi, je te fera****i ****lire mon nouveau roman."**

**"Vraiment ? Je viendra****i ****alors !"**

**"Tu aimes mes romans ?"**

**"J'adore ! J'ai pu en lire qu'un mais il était trop bien et super triste, j'ai pleur****é****..."**

**"Héhé... Alors tu vas beaucoup pleurer, demain..."**

**"C'est une histoire triste ?"**

**"Oui, mais tu verras demain ! Allez bisou, t'es arrivé..."**

Ils s'embrassèrent et se quittèrent prenant chacun un chemin différent.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Shûichi se rendit chez Yuki qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. S'embrassant, ils allèrent dans le salon et Yuki aperçut un paquet dans les mains son ange.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"**

**"Des parts du gateau que j'ai preparé hier."**

_"Super, je vais gouté un truc fait avec amour par toi"_

Il s'installèrent et prirent les parts de gateau avec du thé. Yuki apporta son nouveau roman :

**"Tu le lis et tu me dis s****'i****l est aussi bien que tous les autres."**

**"****D****'accord."**

Il le lui passa et lui prit sa part comme si c'etait la chose la plus precieuse du monde, il gouta et se mit à murmurer que c'était trop bon.

**"C'est bon?"** Demanda Shûichi

**"Ouai****s****, ****il est exquis****."**

Il se mit à sourire et continua sa lecture. Deux heures passèrent et Shûichi lisait toujours mais cette fois, il pleurait.

**"C'est trop triste... Sniff... pourquoi son prof lui a fait ça ?"**

**"Continu****e**** de lire..."**

Un quart d'heure après, Shûichi avait fini sa lecture, toujours en larmes.

**"Salaud de prof... Sniff... Il a bien fait de le tu****er****..."**

**"Alors, il est bien ?"**

**"Super ! Mais vraiment trop triste..."**

Essuyant ses larmes, il n'avait pas vu que Yuki avait voulut lui faire passer un message dans son texte.

**"Sh****û****ichi, il faut que je te dises un truc important..."**

**"Je t'écoute. "**

**"Dans ce roman, le personnage principal se fait vendre à des monstres par son professeur ."**

**"Vi... C'est qu'un salaud..."**

**"Il se fait viol****er**** et envahi****t**** par la col****è****re, il tue la personne qu'il aimait."**

**"Oui, mais il a bien fait..."**

**"Tu dis ça, mais si cette histoire était vrai****e**** et qu'une de tes connaissances avait vecu ça, qu'aurai****s-tu**** fait ?"**

**"Je serais rester pr****è****s d'elle pour la r****é****conforter et pour ne pas la laisser culpabilis****er****"**

**"Sh****û****ichi..."**

**"Mmh?"**

**"Je me suis inspiré de mon histoire pour écrire ce roman."**

**"... ? Quoi ?Ne me di****s**** pas... Que tu..."**

**"Si, j'avais un prof aux USA, il m'a vendu pour ****cinq**** dollars ****à**** des charo****gn****ars... Et je l'ai tué... Tué de mes propres mains... Je ne suis qu'un..."**

**"Non !" **Se précipita Shûichi en lui prenant ses mains et les posant sur sa poitrine.

**"..."**

**"Tu n'es pas un monstre... Tu as tr****è****s bien fait****. ****S****i tu l'avais laissé vivant, il aurait pu recommencer avec toi ou avec d'autre... Tu n'es pas un montre... Tu es mon homme, mon cheri mais pas un monstre... Tu es un humain... Le monstre dans l'histoire, c'est ton salaud de prof et s****'****il était vivant je l'aurais tué."**

Surpris par ces paroles emplie de tendresse et de verité, Yuki se mit à pleurer. Devant un shuichi complétement perdu qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il préfèra le prendre dans ses bras et c'est ce qu'il fit, le prenant doucement et le bercant:

**"Pleure, ça va te faire du bien****. ****I****l faut que tu l'oublis****,**** que tu fasses ta vie sans avoir ce demon du passé qui te hante..."**

Dans cette douce étreinte, ils s'endormirent ensemble, sur le canapé.

**_A SUIVRE !!_**


	6. un grand bonheur

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**_Chapitre 6: UN GRAND BONHEUR_**

Lorsque Yuki se réveilla, il était emmitouflé dans une couverture, sur son canapé.

**"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ah oui... Je me souviens, mon coeur m'a dit de tr****è****s belles choses ****: ****"Tu es mon homme, mon ch****é****ri, mais pas un monstre"****.**** Je l'adore !"**

Il se leva et alla à la cuisine se preparer un petit en-cas.

_"Il doit etre rentré, il est 19h."_

Mais plus il avançait, plus il sentait une très bonne odeur.

_"Il m'a preparé un repas ?"_

Content que son ange ai pensé à lui, il ouvrit la porte près à decouvrir un plat sur sa table mais il tomba sur Shûichi. Une louche à la main goutant une sauce, tablier sur le dos, devant le four avec une marmite bouillante.

Sentant un regard sur lui, Shûichi tourna la tête et vit Yuki le scrutant un peu perdu.

**"Tu t'****es**** reveillé ? Tiens****,**** goute et dis****-****moi si c'est bien ****é****picé..."**

Il lui tendit la louche et le fit gouter.

**"Alors ? Bien ou pas ?"**

**"C'est bon..."**

**"Ah ouf ! J'ai eu peur que tu n'aimes pas..."**

**"J'aime tout ce que tu fai****s****... Attends ! Que fais-tu encore ici ?! Il est 19h !"**

**"J'ai appelé mes parents****. ****J****e leur ai dis que je restais dormir chez Hiro ****m****ais****,**** en fait****,**** je suis ici !"**

**"Ils ont dit oui ?!"**

**"Oui... Mais seulement parce qu'il y a des invités chez moi... Et ils m'interdisent de faire le repas... Par peur de les empoisonn****er****..."**

Devant tant de cruauté face à leur fils, Yuki jura qu'il s'occuperait de ses parents. Mais prit d'une envie soudaine, il serra fort Shûichi dans ses bras.

**"Euh... Yuki ? Je pr****é****pare..."**

Il le coupa en l'embrassant amoureusement, il le serra encore plus fort et l'obligea à passer ses bras autour de son cou. Après cet échange, il dit:

**"Merci... Pour tout à l'heure."**

**"Hein ? Mais non... C'****é****tait rien... Je... Je t'ai... T'aime, c'est normal..."** Dit il en ayant les joues aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

**"Tu reste****s**** donc ce soir..."**

**"Oui... Dis... On... On dors ensemble?" **Demanda Shûichi, hésitant.

**"Bien sur que oui... Tu prepares quoi ? Ca sent drolement bon..."**

**"C'est un plat occidental, le reste est dans le four et là****,**** je prepare la sauce... J'esp****è****re que tu vas aimer..."**

**"Bien sur que je vais aimer, si c'est prepar****é**** par toi..." **Dit Yuki comme si c'etait l'évidence même.

Content qu'il lui dise des choses aussi gentilles, Shûichi sourit et continua à melanger sa sauce. Yuki, lui, partit dans son bureau commencer le prologue de son prochain roman car passer du temps avec Shûichi lui donnait beaucoup d'idées. La preparation du repas terminé, Shûichi l'appela en criant:

**"YUKI ! VIENS MANGER !"**

**"Je suis là****,**** pas la peine de crier aussi fort... Mon bureau est à côté..."**

**"Ah... Ok... Bref, j'ai mis la table, allez assi****ed****s****-****toi !"**

Yuki s'assit et se fit servir le plat occidental qu'il trouva très bon.

_"Mon coeur m'a prepar__é__ un repas, rien que pour moi... Je suis le plus heureux des hommes."_

**"J'ai vu dans tes placards beaucoup d'ingredients ! Tu cuisines ?" **Demanda Shûichi.

**"Non, c'est ma soeur qui me ramene tout ça, pour ****ne**** pas que je crève de faim..." **Répondit, indiférent, Yuki.

**"Héhé... C'est bon ?"**

**"Ouais, ****excellent** **même ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé aussi bien !"**

**"Merci... Tu manges quoi d'habitude?"**

**"Des pâtes..."**

**"Et ?"**

**"Et c'est tout..."**

**"...Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas tr****è****s equillibré!" **Répliqua Shûichi, surpris.

**"Je sais mais il ****n'****y a que ça que je sais faire..."**

**"Tu as déjà essayé quelques recettes ?"**

**"Ouais, mais j'ai fini par tout cramé..."**

**"Haha... Tu faisais quoi dans la pi****è****ce ?"**

**"Je commence mon nouveau roman."**

**"Déjà ?!"**

**"Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'idées"**

**"Je suis content pour toi, tes romans se vendent dans d'autres pays ?"**

**"Oui, en Chine, en ****C****orée et bientôt en Europe."**

**"Ouah ! C'est super ****ç****a !" **S'extasia Shûichi.

Il finirent ce bon repas et firent la vaisselle ensemble.

_"Comme des jeunes mariés..."_ Pensa Shuichi.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre que Shûichi vit pour la première fois et la trouva triste avec seulement une armoire, un meuble, un lit double et une petite table de nuit. Mais, il remarqua que quelque chose lui manquait.

**"Heu...Yuki ?"**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Je... J'ai pas de pyjama..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Je vais voir si j'ai un truc à ta taille..."**

Yuki n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui trouver quelque chose . Shûichi était très maigre et plus petit alors que lui était très grand et aussi robuste qu'un boxeur, mais par miracle, il lui trouva un short à sa taille et Yuki lui passa un de ses t-shirts. Il les lui tendit et se mit lui aussi à chercher un truc à mettre simplement pour eviter de regarder Shûichi se changer et ainsi ne pas faire de bêtise.

_"Controle toi, Eiri__ !__Ce n'__est pas maintenant que tu pourras le deshabiller et sentir sous tes doigts sa peau si douce et delicate__,__ et là__,__ tu pourras le... Ah mais non ! Ne pense pas à __ç__a, imb__é__cile!" _Pensa-t-il en se changeant.

**"Regarde Yuki ! Le short me va bien mais le t-shirt me fait gros , ah ah !"**

**"Ah oui ! Là t'es vraiment gros..." **Aquiesca Yuki, amusé.

**"Héhé, allez au dodo !"**

Il entra dans le lit et s'enroula dans la couverture laissant une place à Yuki qui le rejoingnit. Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonne nuit. Shûichi se colla à son homme voulant se sentir protèger et ressentir un peu de chaleur. Il s'endormit peu après, suivit de Yuki qui, jusque là, carressait les cheveux respirant l'odeur de fraise.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le matin, Yuki se reveilla avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir un chat sur tout le corps. En baissant les yeux, il decouvrit une boule brune (anciennement rose) dormant, la tête dans son cou en respirant doucement.

_"Comment il a fait pour se retrouver sur moi ? Et pourquoi je __ne__ l'ai pas senti ?"_

Il passa une main dans ces cheveux extrèmement doux et soyeux.

**"Sh****û****... Allez... R****é****veille toi..."**

**"ZzZ"**

**"Hoy... Debout là..."**

**"Mmh ?"**

**"Sh****û****-chan d'amour, il faut te lever pour prendre ton petit d****é****jeuner !"**

**"Meuh... Non... Encore un peu, choupinet... Chu biiien là..." **Minauda Shûichi

**"...Si dans 3 secondes, tu t'es pas lev****é****, je te jettes du lit !" **Menaça gentiment Yuki, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ni une ni deux, Shûichi se leva à la vitesse grand V et fit un groooooos câlin à Yuki pour se faire pardonner.

**"Dezouliiii... Mais j'étais bien dans tes bras..."**

**"Moi aussi j'étais bien****,**** mais il faut se lever pour ****ne**** pas que tes parents appellent trop tôt... Et qu'on puissent passer plus de temps ensemble."**

Il se levèrent du lit bien chaud pour se retrouver dans le carrellage bien froid de la cuisine, pour prendre le petit dejeuner.

**"Tu veux du thé ou du café ?"**

**"Non, du lait."**

**"... Du... Du lait ?!"**

**"Oui, chaud avec du chocolat en poudre."**

**"Ah... Ok... ****il ****d****oit y en avoir dans les placards..."**

_"Du lait ! Il a 19 ans et il prend encore du lait !"_

Ils buvèrent tous deux leurs boissons qui, pour Yuki, était du café bien noir. Le portable de Shûichi sonna. Il se leva et alla répondre :

**"Allô... Oui... Ah... D'accord... Oui... J'arrive..."**

**"Qui c'****é****tait ?" **Questiona Yuki.

**"Mon p****è****re... Il veut que je rentre..."**

**"Déjà ?"**

**"Oui... J'ai des trucs à faire..."**

_"Que du ménage..."_

**"Ok...Va****s**** te changer..."**

Shûichi partit dans la chambre, chercha ses vêtements, s'habilla et se coiffa. Il revint dans le salon, où Yuki finissait son café en regardant la télé.

**"Je suis prêt..."**

**"Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"**

**"Non, non, ça ira****. ****C****'est le matin et c'est juste à c****ô****té !"**

Yuki se leva et le raccompagna à la porte avant de l'embrasser et de lui faire un câlin pour fossilliser cette étreinte sur son torse. Mais ils durent se separer et la chaleur disparut elle aussi.

**"Tu m'envoi****e****s un message quand tu rentres !"**

**"Oui... T'inqui****è****te****s**** pas !"**

Et il partit laissant Yuki l'observer de là où il était. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Shûichi avait prit le chemin sans problème, il entra et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

_"Il faut accel__è__rer notre rencontre, je veux l'épouser maintenant, je vais appeler Mika."_

_A suivre dans le prochain chapitre ! (qui permettra la rencontre entre shu et yuki)_


	7. jalousie et papier a signer

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**_Chapitre 7: JALOUSIE ET PAPIER A SIGNER_**

Après que Shûichi soit parti et qu'il lui ai envoyé son message, Yuki passa sa journée dans son bureau à continuer son nouveau roman. Déjà deux chapitres de finis. Depuis qu'il lui avait raconté sa malheureuse histoire, il se sentait plus léger, plus libre. Mais il lui manquait encore sa précieuse perle, l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, celui qu'il désirait depuis qu'il avait croisé ses yeux et vu son sourire chaleureux. Il avait pu passer l'une de ses meilleures nuits seulement grâce à lui. Il se souvenait encore de la chaleur émanant du corps de Shûichi, des battements réguliers de son cœur et de la douceur de ses cheveux. Juste après avoir pensé à Shûichi, il appela sa sœur pour lui demander quand il devait rencontrer son futur époux. Elle lui répondit qu'il restait un mois et qu'après avoir signé l'acte de mariage, il resterait jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir leurs diplômes et le mariage se déroulerait pendant les grandes vacances.

_« Pff…Un mois à attendre ! »_

Mais ce mois passa vite, entre les cours et les sorties amoureuses, Yuki ne vit pas le temps passer. Pendant ce même mois, il dut faire face à sa plus grande crise de jalousie. En effet, un jeune homme s'amusait à draguer Shûichi juste sous ses yeux, malgré le fait que personne était au courant de leur relation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**« Hé… Sh****û****ichi, tu vois le con ****qui n'arrête**** pas de te parl****er**** là… Il te dit quoi ? » **Demanda Yuki, suspicieux et jaloux.

**« Bah… Rien de spécial… Il me dit plein****s**** de compliments dans le genre que je suis mignon et que j'ai de très belles jambes. » **

**« Heu… Tu ne vois pas qu'il te drague… Je ne veux plus que tu traine avec lui ! »**

**« Mais… Mais non, il ne me drague pas ! Il veut juste être ami avec moi, c'est tout. » **Rétorqua innoncemment Shûichi.

**« Ecoute ****moi bien, si je te revois avec lui, je le tuerai… » **Menaça le blond.

**« Hein ?! Mais Yuki tu t'imagine****s**** trop de chose ! Laisse-moi du temps et je vais voir si c'est vrai ou pas… »**

**« Et s****'i****l te fait quelque chose ? »**

**« Il ne me fera rien… Allez… S'il te plaiiiit… Diii****s**** ouiii… Mon Yukiiii d'am****ûûûû****r… »**

**« … Bon d'accord… Mais ne reste pas avec lui lorsque vous êtes seul ! » **Hésita Yuki, peu sûr.

**« Promis ! »**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Shûichi se mit à chercher des yeux « l'ami » et le vit entrer aux toilettes. A cette heure de la matinée, il n'y avait personne à cet endroit. Il ne prit pas en compte le conseil de Yuki.

**« Coucou ! »**

**« Ho ! Shûichi… Que viens-tu faire ici ? En plus, nous sommes seul… A l' abri des regards. »** Dit l'ami avec un sourire des plus pervers au coin de la bouche.

**« Je viens juste te parler… »**

**« Tu viens avouer les sentiments que tu as pour moi ? » **Demanda satisfait l'ami.

**« Non… Heu… En fait, mon entourage me dit de… me méfier de toi… Ils me disent que tu essa****i****es de me faire des choses ****m****ais je n'arrive pas à les croire… Parce que****,**** moi****,**** je t'aime bien… »**

**« C'est … la… pur****e**** vérité ! » **Avoua-t-il.

**« Hein ? Mais… Mais… »**

**« Je commençais à en avoir marre****. ****M****algré tous mes sous-entendu****s****, tu ne comprenais toujours pas… Tu es tellement naïf… Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. »**

En disant cela, il se rapprocha dangereusement de Shûichi, Il lui attrapa les poignets et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, collant son bassin contre le sien.

**« Tu sens la force du désir que j'ai pour toi ? »**

Bien sur qu'il la sentait, une chose aussi dur contre lui, c'était écœurant.

**« Tu… Pousse toi ! Et… Humph ! »**

Le garçon l'embrassa pour le faire taire et se frottait contre lui. Shûichi en était choqué, la personne qu'il pensait être son ami n'avait voulu que lui faire ce genre de chose. Croyant ne plus pouvoir l'arrêter, il laissa une larme s'échapper et c'est à ce moment là que Yuki entra aux toilettes.

Il le cherchait depuis quelques minutes et résigné, il alla se rafraîchir et en ouvrant la porte, il était tombé sur une scène qui le mit fou de rage. Son Shûichi était plaqué contre le mur, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, maintenues par le faux ami, en train de l'embrasser. Alors que Shûichi tenait de se libérer, il laissa une larme s'écraser à terre. Yuki sauta sur l'agresseur et lui mit son plus beau crochet du droit, qui le fit tomber complètement sonné. Le blond se pencha vers lui et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

**« Espèce de connard ! Si tu l'approche****s**** encore une fois, je te jure que je t'arracherai tout ce qui fait de toi un homme… Est-ce-que c'est clair ?! » **Fit Yuki d'une voix menaçante.

**« Oui… Je… » **Balbutia le garçon, intimidé.

Yuki ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il se leva et empoigna violemment Shûichi par le bras et le tira, l'emmenant dans un coin tranquille pour discuter, enfin crier :

**« Qu'est ce qu'il t****'****a****s**** prit ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas rester seul avec lui ! Tu n'écoutes jamais ou quoi ?! » **Demanda Yuki, entre énervement et soulagement

**« Je… Je… »**

**« Si je n'étais pas venu à temps, il aurait pu te faire plus que ce que je viens de voir ! » **

**« Dé… Désolé… »** Réussit-il à dire, continuant de pleurer.

**« … Bon… Arrête de pleurer… Viens là » **Reprit-il d'une voix calmée.

Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête. Pendant cette étreinte, la sonnerie sonna, signifiant le début des cours.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depuis cet incident, Shûichi s'efforçait de suivre tous les conseils que son petit ami et que ses amis lui donnaient. Un jour, il rentra chez lui, comme d'habitude après les cours, mais non accompagné de Yuki. Celui-ci avait prétexté avoir quelque chose de très important à faire. Il entra et sa mère courut vers lui, affolée et paniquée :

**« Sh****û****ichi ! Vite ! Monte dans ta chambre et va****s**** mettre les vêtements que je t'ai achetés ! »**

**« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » **Questionna Shûichi, interloqué.

**« Dépêche-toi ! Ton prétendant va bientôt arriver ! » **Le pressa-t-elle.

A cette nouvelle, le cœur de Shûichi s'arrêta.

_« Oh non ! Yuki n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ça ? »_

**« Sh****û****ichi ! DEPECHE TOI ! »**

Il monta dans sa chambre et fouilla son armoire à la recherche des vêtements spéciaux. Il les mit et s'admira dans le miroir.

_« Ouah ! Je suis tout beau ! J'aurai__s__ aimé que Yuki me voit comme ça… »_

Il est vrai qu'il était vraiment mit en valeur dans ces vêtements. Une très belle chemise blanche le rendait craquant et son pantalon noir épousait ses formes et ses jambes fines. Sa mère entra et le coiffa en lui donnant beaucoup d'ordre. Elle le fit s'installer dans le salon, amena le thé et les petits fours. Son père était à l'entrée, attendant la venue des riches personnes. Shûichi appréhendait le moment. Il pensait que son futur fiancé serait plus vieux que lui de dix ans. Il aurait des lunettes de vieux, des vêtements de vieux, une barbe de vieux et… En clair, ce serait un vieux. La sonnette retentit et son cœur s'accéléra.

_« Pitié… Pas un vieux… »_

Il reconnut la voix du vieil homme saluant son père tout sourire, et une autre plus jeune et plus sensuelle.

_« On dirait celle de Yuki… »_

Le père et le vieil homme entrèrent, il se leva et fit la courbette de son plus beau sourire. Et le prétendant arriva, Shûichi leva ses yeux vers lui et son sourire disparut. Il ouvrait en grand les yeux et la bouche tellement il était surpris. Devant lui se trouvait Yuki habillé très élégamment. Il lui souriait.

**« Jeune homme, ne faite****s**** pas cette tête débile voyons ! Cela vous choque tellement de savoir que c'est lui que vous allez épouser ? Il est dans votre lycée n'est ce pas ? » **Demanda le vieil homme.

**« … Oui… »**

Ils s'asseyèrent ensemble, Shûichi et Yuki face à face, et la discussion sur le mariage débuta.

**« J'ai déjà tout préparé, il suffit juste de signer ces papier****s****… »** Annonça le vieil homme avec enthousiasme.

Il tendit la feuille à Yuki.

**« Tiens fils, signe… »**

Yuki signa la feuille sans émotion apparente mais au fond de lui, il jubilait. Il la passa à Shuichi en lui donnant le stylo, il fit en sorte que leurs doigts se touchent. Shûichi signa à son tour en colère et les pères signèrent eux aussi.

**« Bien, et si vous alliez dans le jardin discut****er**** peu ? Pour que monsieur et moi finissions les préparatifs. »** Dit le père de Shûichi avec un regard qui disait « Si tu ne le fais pas, je te tue »

**« Oui… »**

Shûichi se leva sans attendre son "pretendant" et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Yuki le rejoignit et s'assit tout près de lui. Aucun des deux ne parlaient et Yuki en eu marre et brisa le silence :

**« Tu boudes ? » **

**« … »**

**« Hoy… Réponds****, s****inon je t'embrasse ! » **Menaça gentiment Yuki.

**« … Oui, je boude… »**

**« Et… Pourquoi ? » **

**« Pou… Pourquoi ?! Tu oses demand****er**** ? » **S'énerva Shûichi.

**« Bah oui… Héhé… T'es chou quand tu boudes. » **Yuki sourit.

**« Heu… Bref… Tu ne m'as même pas dit que c'était toi que j'allais épouser ! »**

**« Mais je voulais te faire une surprise, et la tête que tu as fait tout à l'heure était trop marrante. Si tu t'étais vu ! » **S'exclama le blond avec joie.

**« Bah ! Ce n'était pas une surprise ça ! Tu m'as laissé m'inquiét****er**** et j'ai même pleuré ! Alors qu'au final je finissais avec toi… » **

**« Et tu n'es pas content ? »**

**« Siii… Je suis très content ! » **Shûichi lui fit un grand sourire.

Yuki caressa sa main et finit par entremêler leurs doigts, en s'échangeant des regards doux et remplis d'amour.

**« Mais je trouve que c'est un peu tôt… On vient juste de commençer à sortir ensemble et on est déjà fiancé. » **

**« Je trouve aussi mais nos père****s**** doivent être pressés de nous marier. »** Acquiesça Yuki.

Le père de Shuichi les appela et ils se rendirent dans le salon.

**« Bien, le mariage se déroulera après que vous ayez eu vos diplômes, ****pendant**** le mois d'ao****û****t. Il vous restera deux mois pour apprendre à vous conna****î****tre et peut-être aussi l'amour malgré ce mariage arrangé. Pour cela, nous avons décidé qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui, Sh****û****ichi devra passer deux nuit****s**** chez Yuki****,**** par semaine. »**

**« … »**

**« O.O' »**

Un silence surpris se fit dans la salle. Shûichi et Yuki ne s'y attendaient pas.

**« Cela vous convient****-****il ? » **Questionna l'homme agé.

**« … Ouais… »**

**« … Oui… »**

Bien qu'ils répondirent ainsi, ils étaient très heureux de cette nouvelle. Sur ces bonnes paroles, le vieil homme se leva, accompagné de Yuki. Ils quittèrent la maison des Shindo, laissant le père et le fils au seuil de la porte.

**« Demain, tu iras chez le jeune homme passer la nuit. Tu as intérêt à ne pas le décevoir. » **Ordonna monsieur Shindo.

_« Cool ! Encore une nuit avec mon chéri ! Mais il faut que je fasse l'énervé pour __ne pas faire__ louche. »_

**« Non ! Je ne veux pas… Je le connais même pas. » **fit Shûichi, jouant le jeu de la supplication.

**« Ne discute pas ! Tu iras sans broncher ! Monte dans ta chambre ou je t'en mets une ! »**

Shûichi monta et en entrant son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il se mit à sauter partout.

_« Je vais me marier avec Yuki ! Je vais me marier avec Yuki ! Je suis trop heureux !»_

**_A suivre!!_**

**N'oubli****ez**** pas les reviews ! **


	8. La peur d'etre toucher

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

_**Chapitre 8: LA PEUR D'ETRE TOUCHER**_

Sur le chemin du retour, Yuki et son père marchaient côte à côte.

**« Yuki, tu n'as rien dit… Tu ne l'as même pas regardé méchamment... Il te pla****î****t ? » **Demanda le vieil homme, soucieux de la non-réaction de Yuki.

**« Mais non… Il a l'air calme et gentil… Je ne voulais pas para****î****tre méchant dés la première fois… **

**« Menteur… Je sais qu'il ta plu… J'ai vu les regards que tu lui faisais… En fait, vous parliez de quoi dans le jardin ? »**

Yuki prit la mouche et répondit:

**« …Oh ! Le vieux arrête de parler ! Sur ce je te laisse, je suis arrivé… »**

Il entra chez lui, ne prêtant pas attention aux remarques de son père. Une fois entré, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et repensa à la rencontre entre Shûichi et lui.

_« Il était trop canon ! Ces vêtements le rendait si craquant… J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer. »_

Le lendemain, Shûichi eut l'ordre de passer chez Yuki pour approfondir leur relation, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Il se dépêcha et arriva en vitesse chez son homme, qui lui ouvrit :

**« Coucou mon… »**

Son bras fut tiré et Shûichi entra précipitamment, il attérit dans les bras de Yuki, qui le serra. Surpris par ce geste, Shuichi mit un certain temps avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Yuki.

**« Yuki… Je t'ai manqué ? »**

**« Oui, plus que tu ne peux le croire… Pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt ? »**

**« J'ai eu l'ordre de venir te voir ! »**

**« Ok, tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? »**

**« Oui, et je t'ai amené des biscuits, tu les mangeras plus tard. »**

Yuki le regarda poser les biscuits dans sa cuisine et remarqua un sac sur son dos en plus de celui des cours.

**« C'est quoi ce sac ? » **Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

**« Ce sont mes affaires pour ce soir et cette fois, j'ai mon pyjamas ! »**

_« … ? De quoi il parle ? »_

**« Bah ? C'est quoi cette tête ?… Attends ! Ne me di****s**** pas que tu as oublié que je dors chez toi ce soir ! »**

**« … Bien sur que non ! Comment tu veux que j'oubli****e ****ç****a ? »**

**« Mmmh… C'est ****ç****a ! Maintenant****,**** je vais bien te surveill****er**** pour voir si tu me mens ou pas… » **Avertit Shûichi, un petit air boudeur sur le visage.

**« Pas la peine, maintenant qu'on est fiancé, je ne vais plus rien te cacher. Et j'ai bien envie d'en savoir plus sur toi…»**

**« Hein ? »**

Yuki le plaqua soudainement et l'embrassa avec fougue sur la table, lui arrachant quelques gémissements étouffés. Mais pour Yuki ce n'était plus assez, il en voulait plus.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les cours terminés, Shûichi prévint Yuki qu'il irait voir Hiro pour discuter car il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Le cherchant dans tout le lycée, il le vit discuter avec un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. S'approchant pour les saluer, Shûichi les surprit en train de s'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et Hiro tourna la tête et aperçut celle idiote qu'avait Shûichi.

**« Bah… Shu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » **Qestionna Hiro.

**« … Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un ? » **

**« … Tu… Tu nous a vu ? » **Bégaya le brun.

**« Oui ! Réponds à ma question ! » **Le pressa Shûichi.

**« … Je voulais te le dire mais c'est temps****-****ci, tu étais souvent avec Yuki… »**

**« Aah… Excuse-moi… Et ****ç****a fait combien de temps que tu es avec lui ? » **Fit Shûichi, curieux.

**« Hum… Une ou deux semaine, je crois… »**

**« Ouah ! Et c'est quoi son prénom ? Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? Il a quel âge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te pla****î****t chez lui ? » **Demanda Shûichi, sans respirer.

**« Hé ! Pas autant de question ! »**

**« Allez ! ****Dis**** ! »**

**« Mais dis moi, n'étais****-****tu pas venu me poser des questions ? Ou est-ce seulement mon imagination ? » **

**« … Ah oui… C'est vrai… » **Dit il en s'asseyant sur un banc avec Hiro**.**

**« Il ****s****'est passé quelque chose avec Yuki ? »**

**« Oui et non… En fait, hier, mon prétendant est venu… »**

**« Sérieux ! Yuki n'a rien fait ! Le salaud ! » **S'énerva Hiroshi.

**« Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini… En fait, mon prétendant ****a**** toujours été Yuki et depuis le début. »**

**« Mais c'est bien ça ! Quelle surprise ! Et quel est ton problème alors ? Tu devrais te la couler douce avec ton chéri ! »**

**« C'est bien ça le problème ! »**

**« Je ne vois aucun problème là-dedans !»**

**« Mais si… Il… On… Je… Plus… loin… » **Bafouilla au possible Shûichi.

Bien que ses paroles furent incompréhensibles, Hiroshi comprit immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler.

**« De quoi as-tu peur ? »**

**« … Je sais pas… Mais après ce qui est arrivé à ma cousine… J'ai peur de faire confiance… »**

**« Shu ? **»

La voix grave et sensuelle de Yuki interrompit cette discussion.

**« Vous êtes là, je vous cherch****ais**** partout ! »**

**« Bon, Hiro… Je te laisse… »**

**« Ouai****s****, salut… »**

_« Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu sais, Yuki n'__est__ pas comme lui… »_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une fois chez lui, celui-ci demanda :

**« De quoi vous parliez Nakano et toi ? »**

**« De rien d'important… Ah si… Il a un petit ami ! »**

**« Ouah… Super pour lui »** Répondit Yuki, hypocritement.

Ils passèrent la soirée à se câliner et à s'embrasser tout en s'échangeant des regards amoureux. Mais Yuki alla plus loin en aventurant sa main sous le t-shirt, crispant Shûichi qui stoppa de suite le baiser.

**« Bah quoi ? »** Fit Yuki, se sentant tout bizarre devant le regard effrayé de son ange.

**« Heu… rien… »**

**« C'est quand je te touche que tu fais cette tête et que tu arrêtes tout de suite… Pourquoi ? »**

**« P-Pour rien… Con… Continu****e****… » **Shûchi bégayait fortement.

**« Si il y a un problème****,**** il faut me le dire… » **Dit Yuki d'un voix douce.

**« Je sais, il n'y a rien… »**

**« ****Ce sont**** tes parents ? Ils t'on****t**** dit un truc ? »**

**« Non, non… Laisse tomber… »**

**« … Si tu veux… » **Laissa tomber Yuki, tout de même sceptique de la réaction de Shûichi.

Ils se firent un dernier câlin, Yuki regardait la télé et Shûichi s'endormait dans ses bras.

_« Pourquoi il a arrêté comme __ç__a ? » _Pensa Yuki, inquiet.

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre !

Ce serait-il passé un malheur dans l'enfance de notre petit Shu ? Pour le savoir, il faut laissé des reviews!!


	9. Tout s'arrange!

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Résumé :** Shûichi étant considéré comme un esclave, rêve de vivre le grand amour avec Yuki Eiri.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**_Chapitre 9: TOUT S'ARRANGE !_**

_« Mon cœur, promet__-__moi que lorsque tu sortiras d'ici… Tu trouveras une personne qui t'aimer__a__ et ne te fera jamais de mal… » Dit une jeune femme__,__ en regardant un petit garçon__, l__es yeux rempli__s__ de larmes._

_« C'est… C'est promis... Mais et toi ? Tu viendras avec moi ? Je te le présenterai ! » Répondit avec sourire le petit garçon__, __qui__ regarda__it__ la demoiselle pleur__er__._

_« Non… Je ne pourrai… Pas… Je t'aime… Ne laisse personne… Te faire du mal... A… Adieu… Mon ange… Je veillerai sur toi… Mon bébé… » __Sanglota-t-elle, les joues inondées de larmes._

_« M-mais… Pourquoi tu pleures ? Et pourquoi tu me dis adieu…Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi… Ne me… Laisse… Pas… Ayaka… »_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shûichi ouvrit ses yeux, embués de larmes, mais les ravala vite en sentant des baisers papillons sur son cou et son épaule.

**« Yukiiiiii... » **Appella-t-il.

**« Je t'ai réveillé ? »**

**« Non, câlin… »**

Yuki rapprocha son corps frêle du sien et laissa Shûichi enfouir sa tête dans son cou, tout en caressant ses cheveux doux.

_« Ce qu'__il s'__est passé hier soir m'intrigue. »_

**FLASHBACK**

Yuki zappait de chaine toutes les cinq minutes. Shûichi était endormi, confortablement installé dans ses bras. Celui-ci marmonait dans son sommeil.

**« P-Pourquoi… » **Se plaignit Shûichi.

_« Mmh ? » _

**« Pourquoi… Tu lui… as… fait ça… T'es qu'un… monstre… » **Continua-t-il dans son sommeil**.**

_« Qu'est- ce qu'il raconte ? » _Se demanda Yuki.

**« Ayaka… »**

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Gardant Shûichi dans ses bras, il se mit à réfléchir sur les événements passés.

_« C'est qui cette Ayaka ? Et si c'était sa copine ! Non, Je ne crois pas…Enfin j'espère… »_

**« Shu, tu veux prendre ton p'tit dej' ?»**

**« … »**

Aucune réponse. Il se décala un peu et vit que son amour s'était rendormi .

_« Il est trop mignon quand il dort… »_

**« A-Aizawa… Rends la moi… »**

Yuki fronça les sourcils à la remarque de Shûichi. Ce qu'il disait était vraiment étrange.

_« Je devrais peut-être faire une recherche sur __c__es deux__-__l__à__… »_

Il se leva, déposa délicatement son paquet , et partit vers son bureau.

_« Bon__,__ tapons Ayaka et Aizawa… Mmh… Ah ! J'ai trouvé… Mariage arrangé ?! »_

Un article attira son attention :

_**« **__**Une affaire de meurtre **__**effraie le Japon tout entier !**_

_Le corps d'une jeune femme a été retrouvé dans un fleuve cet hiver. __Après l'avoir autopsiée_,_ les enquêteurs __ont pu découvrir __la cause de décès__,_ _elle a été battue à mort_.

_Il y avait des __présences d'ecchymoses sur tout son corps, des blessures faites avec des instruments aiguisés au niveau de la poitrine. Il semblerait que cette jeune femme soit __Ayaka USAMI_. _La__ jeune femme_ _était_ _marié__e __à __Taki AIZAWA_. _Cet homme présumé suspect__,__ a été arrêté __et mis__ en garde à vue. __Nous avons découvert que_ c_ette femme a__,__ aussi__,__ été violée de nombreuse fois et grâce __à__ la science__,__ nous avons pu découvrir __la personne__ qui aurait abusé d'elle__. __C__e n'est autre que son mari__,__ qui niait les faits __quelques instants plutôt_ _. __Une fois__ rendus chez lui, les enquêteurs ont fait une étrange découverte__. __E__n-dessous d'un tapis__,__ une cave était cachée. Aménagée avec un lit, sur lequel étaient accroché des menottes__,__ et un bureau avec __plusieurs instruments de torture posés dessus__. Mais la plus grande surprise qu'ont eu les enquêteurs, était un petit garçon de __cinq __ans, encha__î__né au mur ! Cet enfant __était, en effet,_ _Shûichi SHINDO__… »_

**« Quoi ?! »**

_« …Le jeune cousin de la jeune femme__._ _Il aurait subit des violences corporelles mais par chance n'a subit aucun viol__. Cet enfant a, malheureusement, assisté aux violes et aux souffrances __de__ la jeune femme avant sa mort. __Ces scènes l__ui __ont_ _laiss__é__ de graves séquelles…__»_

Yuki ne put lire la suite, trop choqué pour continuer.

_« C'est pas vrai… Sh__û__ichi… »_

**« Yuki ? »**

Il s'empressa de quitter le site où il était et mit le dossier de son roman.

**« Tu fais quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? Le lit****,**** il est tout froid sans toi… » **Bouda Shûichi.

**« Mon cœur, il est 10 heures et il faut bien que je finisse mon chapitre. »**

**« Ok…Tu veux manger ? » **

**« Ouais, du café avec tes biscuits. »**

Shûichi sortit du bureau et alla dans la cuisine.

_« J'y crois pas… C'est affreux… Faut qu'on en parle… » _Pensa Yuki, encore sous le choc.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Shûichi pour essayer d'entamer la discussion à ce sujet. Lorsque Shûichi le vit entrer, il lui offrit un immense sourire.

**« Tiens****,**** ton café ! »**

**« Merci… Dis… Je peux te poser une question ? » **Commença Yuki, hésitant.

**« Oui, bien s****û****r. »**

**« Qui est Ayaka ? »**

A ce nom, Shûichi ouvrit grand les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

**« A-Ayaka… C'est… ma cousine… Pourquoi ?... Tu l'as connait ? » **Begaya Shûichi.

**« … Tu gémis son prénom quand tu dors… »**

**« Ah… Ok… Bah, c'est ma cousine… Voilà… »**

**« Et, tu l'a appel****é**** pour annoncer nos fiançailles ? »** Tenta Yuki en espérant que Shûichi ne pleurerait pas.

**« Heu… Non… E-Elle… est morte… »**

**« Aie… Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas… »**

**« C'est pas grave… Tiens tes biscuits… »** Lui dit Shûichi, en lui tendant une assiette de biscuits sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Shu… Mon cœur… Tu veux m'en parl****er****… ? »**

**« Je… Je risque d-de pleurer… et je ne veux pas gâcher la m****a****tiné****e****... » **

**« Tu en as le droit et je serai là pour te réconfort****er**** comme tu l'as fait pour moi. » **Prévint Yuki.

Celui-ci l'emmena au salon s'assoir sur le canapé moelleux avec les biscuits et leurs boissons respectives.

**« Dans ma famille, on a toujours eu une tradition****. ****L****es ****ainés ****sont**** éduqués ****de façon à ce** **qu'il****s**** sache****nt**** faire les corvées et la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils sont en âge d'être mariés, les parents leur****s**** trouvent un prétendant d'une famille riche. Ma cousine a dû****,**** elle aussi****,**** pass****er**** par là, mais son futur ****mari****… Etait un vrai psychopathe… Elle le savait et a essay****é**** de le dire ****à**** sa famille mais ils ne l'ont pas cru… Elle a d****û**** l'épouser de force… »**

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues coulèrent mais il continua car Yuki resserra son étreinte pour lui donner du courage.

**« Comme je savais tout ce qui se pass****ait**** avec lui, je passais souvent les voir, enfin surtout ma cousine… Au début, il faisait semblant d'être un bon mari pour endormir la famille puis un an plus tard, il commençait à… à la battre. Mais beaucoup plus fort à chaque fois. ****Et**** des fois, il utilisait des battes ou des casseroles… ****U****n jour, je suis venu comme à mon habitude, je venais d'avoir ****cinq ****ans, et elle voulait m'offrir un cadeau… Mais… J'ai entendu des cri****s****… Alors, sans réfléchir, je suis ****e****ntré et j'ai couru vers la chambre où j'entendais des bruits****. J****'ai ouvert la porte puis… »**

Shûichi se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort

**« Il… Il… Etait sur elle… Il l'a violé… Elle avait l'air de tellement souffrir… At-Attachée au lit… Elle ne pouvait rien faire… Sniff… » **Sanglotait Shûichi, ayant mal à ce souvenir.

**« Shu… Arrête… c'est bon… » **Yuki ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son ange pleurer ainsi.

**« Non… C'est… Pas fini…Quand il m'a vu… Il a crié des insultes et … m'a assomm****é**** d'un coup de poing. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais vu… J'étais attaché au mur… Avec d'énormes chaines… Et m****a**** cousine****,**** toujours avec son sourire****, ****me… Me disait qu'elle me protégerai****t****… Et moi je ne comprenais rien. Elle était attachée au lit… Avec des menottes. Et pendant deux mois, on a d****û**** supporter ses coups… Il nous battait tellement fort. Ma cousine… Prenait les coups les plus violent****s**** à ma place… Pour ****ne**** pas que je ne succombe… Qu'elle me disait… Des fois, il se dirigeait vers moi et déboutonn****ait**** son pantalon ****mais**** Ayaka se mettait à crier qu'elle le satisferait mieux que moi… Et il l****'****a prenait de… Devant m-moi. Elle me disait de fermer mes yeux… »**

_"C'est pas vrai... Devant un enfant... Il est fou..."_

**« Il vous nourrissait ? »** Demanda Yuki, pas sûr que ce soit le cas.

**« Oui… Enfin, nous forçait… Il y mettait de la drogue… Puis un jour, il l'a détach****ée****… Et la fit sortir. Comme j'étais petit… Je pensais qu'il la libér****ait****… Mais… Il… Il… »**

**« Chut… C'est bon… C'est fini… A cette heure****-****ci, il doit croupir au fond de sa cellule… Il ne viendra plus te faire du mal… » **Dit Yuki, comme pour se persuader lui-même.

**« Oui… M-Mais… Il va bientôt… Sortir… »**

**« Ho… Eh bien comme ****ç****a****,**** tu pourras régler tes comptes avec lui. »**

**« Q-Quoi ?! » **Hoqueta Shûichi de surprise.

**« Bah oui… Pour avancer, il faut toujours affronter ses peurs… » **Déclara Yuki, philosophique.

**« Non… Je ne veux pas le voir… »** Dit-il en baissant la tête et regardant son reflet dans sa boisson chaude.

**« Mais je serai l****à****… Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec lui… »**

**« Vraiment ? »** Demanda Shûichi, en relevant la tête.

**« Bien s****û****r que oui ! Tu sais bien à quel point je suis jaloux. »**

Shûichi, content de cette réponse, délaissa sa boisson et se jeta dans les bras de Yuki qui lui apportait tant de réconfort.

**« Ah oui… J'ai une autre question. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je te touche hier soir ? »**

**« Heu… Cette question n'est pas autorisé, veuillez en reformulez une autre… »**

**« Héhé… Réponds… Et tout de suite. » **Ordonna gentiment son blond.

**« … »**

**« C'est quand que tu vas comprendre que tout le monde n'est pas comme Aizawi… »**

**« Aizawa… »**

**« Ouais... On s'en fout... Shu... Je t'aime... Rien que ****de**** te voir pleurer, ça me fai****t**** mal... Alors si en plus, quand je te touche tu m'offres un regard remplit de peur... Là****,**** tu me tue."**

**« Yuki… »**

**« Chut, laisse****-****moi finir… »** Yuki lui caressa la joue pour au passage effacer les larmes qui germaient au coin des yeux.

**« Je t'aime à en mourir… Jamais je n'aurai****s**** le courage de te faire du mal… Fais moi confiance, mon cœur… »**

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. En cinq secondes, Yuki se retrouva renversé du canapé sous un Shûichi en pleure dans ses bras, sa tête logée dans son cou.

**« Snif… Yu… Yuki… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! » **S'exclama vivement Shûichi.

**« Argh… Oui… M-Moi aussi… Je t'aime… Mais là, tu m'étouffes… »**

Se levant d'un bond, Shûichi, assis sur le ventre de son homme, s'excusa et tourna sa tête vers la télé pour regarder Bob l'éponge. (1)

Mais pour Yuki, la situation était plutôt plaisante. Avec Shûichi sur son ventre, il voyait tous les détails de son corps. Des hanches fines, de maigres épaules, dont le col du pyjama laissait apparaître des traces rouges.

_« Ho ! Mes petits suçons ! »_

Au moment où Yuki voulut se lever pour attraper la tête de Shuichi et l'embrasser, celui-ci , chercha la télécommande et posa sa main surtout là où il ne fallait pas.

**« Ah ! » **Fit Yuki en se mordant la lèvre.

**« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Nghh…Enlève… ta main… »**

Il l'enleva sans avoir regardé où il l'avait mit et scruta Yuki avec un air remplit d'incompréhension.

**« Bah quoi ? »**

A cette question, il posa son genou à cet endroit si sensible.

**« Oh ! »** Refit Yuki.

**« Yu…Yuki… Tu es malade ? Pourquoi tu… »**

**« Tu le fais exprès ? » **Grogna Yuki.

**« Gneu ? De quoi ? »** Répondit Shûichi bêtement, enlevant son genou.

Bien sur que non, Shuichi était beaucoup trop naïf et innocent pour l'allumer exprès.

**« Yuki, T'es bizarre. »**

**« C'est de ta faute. »**

**« Hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »**

Vraiment trop naïf ! N'y tenant plus, il inversa les rôles et le mit en dessous de lui.

**« Que ? »**

**« Shu… J'ai envie de toi… »**

**"H-Hein ? Mais...Je...C'est...Tu...Heu...Ouiiiin...Yuki..." **Begaya Shuichi en se cachant le visage mal a l'aise devant le regard pervers de son vis à vis.

**« Tu me fais confiance ? »**

**« O-Oui, mais… »**

**« J'arrêterai****s**** si tu as trop peur… » **Prévint Yuki, attentif.

**« Ah…Mais… »**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro qui s'inquiètait pour Shûichi, décida d'aller lui rendre visite chez Yuki. Il sonna et attendit longtemps, resonna mais personne ne vint.

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il__s__ font ?! Il est __onze__ heures, ils ne dorment pas encore j'espère ! »_

Il tourna la poignée et entra.

_« Ils ferment même pas la porte… »_

Il se rendit au salon et regretta tout de suite son acte. Des bruits étranges s'échappaient du canapé, il se stoppa sur place ne sachant plus quoi faire devant tous ses bruits.

**« Yu… Yukiiii… Paaas làààà »**

**« Rhaaa… Shu… Laisse toi… Faire… »**

Il devint cramoisi et se dépêcha de sortir de là sans faire de bruit. La chaleur dans cette pièce était étouffante. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

_« Ouah… Apparemment, tout a l'air de s'arranger entre eux… »_

A suivre !!

(1) Tout le monde sait que Shu est un gros gamin, je le vois bien regarder bob l'eponge!!


	10. Maintenant fiancé

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

_**MAINTENANT FIANCE**_

Shûichi était installé à son bureau et revisait pour son examen qui aurait bientôt lieu. Depuis maintenant trois semaines, leur relation s'était concretisé et au lycée tout le monde savaient que le sexy Yuki était avec le naïf petit Shuichi. Ce qui, au début, avait fait enrager la moitié du lycée. Maintenant, devenus tous les deux inacessible, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Shûichi passait toujours une ou deux nuits chez Yuki qui en profitait pour faire des cochonneries. Celui-ci avait fait la rencontre de la soeur de son homme qui s'était revelée fort aimable, telle la grande soeur qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il decouvrit aussi son idole Ryuichi Sakuma, au bras du frère de Yuki qui, malgré leur bêtise, faisaient un très beau couple. Shûichi, sans le savoir, avait réussi à se faire apprécier par toute la famille de son fiancé. Son portable sonna et le tira de ses exercices de chimie. Il regarda le nom affiché et ne fut pas surpris de voir "Yuki d'amour" dessus.

S'appeler tout les soirs était devenu une habitude pour les deux amoureux, leur sujet de conversation était toujours les mêmes, mais ce soir Yuki avait autre chose a lui dire:

**"Mon coeur..."** commença Yuki

**"Oui ? Il y a un probl****è****me?"**

**"Non, c'est juste que ma famille de fou et moi on va venir diner chez toi ce soir."**

**"Ok... C'est tout ? Tu m'as fait peur..."**

**"T'as peur pour rien toi..."**

**"Peut-être bien... Vous venez à quelle heur****e**** ?"**

**"Mmh... A 20h00, je crois."**

**"Ah bah, j'ai encore deux heures pour me faire tout beau alors..."**

**"Ouais, fai****s-****toi tout beau comme ****ç****a****,**** je te sauterai dessus devant tout le monde."**

**"Heu... Non, bah non, je vais venir en pyjama si c'est comme ****ç****a."**

**"Ah oui, ton pyjama sexy... C'est encore mieux..."**

**"Pervers... Ah, il y a ma m****è****re qui arrive. Je dois te laisser... Je t'aime fort****,**** fort. "** ajouta Shuichi quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

**"Ok, moi aussi je t'aime fort****,**** fort..."**

Shûichi raccrocha, reposa son portable et fit semblant de lire son cours quand sa mère entra:

**"Sh****û****ichi, il faut que tu arr****ê****tes tes revision****s****."**

**"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?"**

**"La famille de ton fiancé va venir d****î****ner, alors tu viens m'aider ****à**** pr****é****parer le d****î****ner."**

**"Ah... Mais..."**

**"Ne discute pas ! Je te surveillerai, je n'ai pas envie que tu tue****s**** la personne qui nous permettra de se d****é****barrasser de toi quand même!"**

**"Ok..."** réussit-il à dire, le coeur serré.

Shûichi se leva et suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine. Il vit sa soeur et son père ranger le salon alors qu'il s'apprétait à passer la porte.

_"C'est pas tou__t__ les jours que l'on voit Maïko faire le ménage..."_

Il entra dans la pièce et suivit les ordres de sa mère. Il prepara le repas avec amour juste pour son Yuki en oubliant tous les autres invités. Sa mère, toujours près de lui, surveillait le moindre de ses gestes. Le repas terminé, Shûichi remonta dans sa chambre et decida de garder les vêtements qu'il portait. Une salopette marron, toute mignonne, s'arretant juste en-dessous des genoux avec un t-shirt à manche longue, orange et blanche, à dessin d'ourson sur le devant.

_"J'esp__è__re que Yuki va me trouver mignon comme __ç__a!"_

Shûichi descendit dans le salon où sa soeur semblait reflechir. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et se mit à penser aux nuitx d'amour qu'il passait avec son cheri. Maïko leva ses yeux vers son frère et son coeur rata un battement. Devant elle, se trouvait un Shûichi, le rouge aux joues, un sourire niais sur le visage, tripotant ses mains. Depuis qu'elle avait su que son frère épouserait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait que son malheur et le voir si heureux la mettait dans une rage folle.

Shûichi, qui pensant toujours à Yuki, sentit des ondes vers lui et vit que sa soeur l'observait avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux.

**"Maïko? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"**

**"... Oui... C'est toi... Pourquoi tu n'es pas malheureux ?"**

**"Bah..."**

**"Pourquoi ?!"**

**"Mais... J'ai quand même le droit d'être un peu content !... Toi, par contre t'es compl****é****tement folle... Va faire un tour à l'h****o****pital psychiatrique avant que tu tue****s**** quelqu'un..."**

**"Q-Quoi?! Je vais te tu..." **commença Maiko, menaçante.

DING-DONG

**"Sh****û****ichi, va ouvrir !" **hurla son père de la salle à manger.

**"Oui !"**

Il se leva et lança àsa soeur un regard froid et méchant, comme ceux de Yuki, et s'en alla en courant, ouvrir à ses invités.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Du côté de Yuki, quelques heures avant, juste après avoir téléphoné à Shûichi, il dut recevoir son père et sa soeur pour parler affaire:

**"Yuki, tu sais que nous allons d****î****ner chez ton fiancé mais nous n'allons pas seulement mang****er****..."** Dit son père.

**"Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors ?"**

**"Eh bien... Vous allez vous ****échanger**** vos bagues de fiancaille."** Continua la grande soeur.

**"..."**

**"Dans trois semaines, ce sont vos exam****e****ns et dans deux mois, vous vous marirez." **Annonça son père, essuyant de fausse larmes de joie.

**"Q-Qu... Quoi ?! Et c'est que maintenant que vous me le dites?!"**

**"Ne t'enerves pas ! Nous avons pensé à tou****t****... Regarde, elle lui ira bien, n'est-ce-pas ?"**

Mika lui tendit une boîte en écrin et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Yuki vit que cette bague qu'il offrirait à son amour était vraiment magnifique. Toute simple mais belle. Un anneau en or monté d'une jolie pierre rose/beige qui irait parfaitement à Shûichi.

**"Elle est belle, hein?"** Dit Mika avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**"Oui, tr****è****s."**

**"Quand on l'a vu, on est tout de suite tombé sous son charme comme Sh****û****ichi..."**

**"Et moi ? J'en ai une?" **Demanda Yuki.

**"Bien s****û****r ! Mais une normale... Un anneau en argent, celle du mariage sera en or comme celle de Sh****û****ichi."**

Après, ils sortirent et rejoingnirent Tatsuha et Ryuichi au coin d'une rue. Les deux époux felicitérent Yuki en pleurant, apprenant qu'il allait passer la bague au doigt de son fiancé.

**"Yuki... Snirff... Tu vas te marier..."** Dit Tatsuha en s'essuyant les yeux.

**"Youpiiii ! Je vais devenir le beau fr****è****re de Shu-chan !"** Fit Ryuichi en lançant kumagoro dans les airs.

**"Ouais bon, vous êtes soulant..."**

**"Tu pourrais pas sourire... Tu devrais être content, non !" **Réprimanda son père, blasé du comportement de ses fils.

**"Tais-toi le vieux !"** Dit Yuki.

Bien sûr que Yuki était content, très content même. Au début, ils étaient fiancés par les papiers et maintenant, ils l'étaient par les bagues, c'est encore mieux!

**"Nous sommes arrivés..."** Annonça Mika en sonnant.

Ils entendirent un "Shûichi, va ouvrir" suivit d'un "oui !" qui fit sourire Yuki. Puis de pas precipités et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Shûichi tout sourire et en... salopette.

**"Bonsoir !"** Dit il en les faisant entrer.

**"Bonsoir jeune homme ! Vous êtes tr****è****s mignon ! Yuki adore les salopettes !"** lui confia le père en allant saluer les parents.

**"Ha... Merci..." **Répondit Shûichi, rouge tomate.

Si Yuki avait pû tuer son père, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

**"Coucou, Sh****û****ichi!"** Firent en coeur Tatsuha et Ryuichi, en levant les bras.

**"Coucou, vous deux ! Vous allez bien ?"**

"**Oui, oui ! En fait, Yuki aime aussi quand il y a rien en dessous de la salopette"** Chuchota Tatsuha en disparaîssant avec son mari, pouffant de rire quand ils virent Shûichi rougir.

Mika vint elle aussi lui dire qu'il était mignon en lui faisant la bise et elle partit saluer la mère. Elles étaient devenues toutes deux de vraies amies. Ils laissèrent ainsi Yuki et Shûichi seuls dans l'entrée. Yuki s'approcha de son fiancé, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement.

**"Tu es trop mignon..."** Déclara-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Ils allèrent dans le salon et Shûichi laissa Yuki, pour aller dans la cuisine servir ses invités. Le repas se passa sans encombre, entre fou rire et histoire bête de Tatsuha, ils ne purent s'ennuyer. Même Yuki souriait, assis en face de Shûichi. La seule à ne pas participer était Maïko. Elle ne faisait qu'observer Shûichi qui souriait de toutes des dents. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le remarqua et fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu, de peur de gacher la soirée. Une phrase de l'homme âgé le tira de ses réflexions.

_"Hum?... Quoi?... Bagues? De quoi il parle?"_

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Je viens de dire que vous alliez vous pass****er**** vos bagues de fiancaille..."**

**"..." **

Yuki sourit, les réactions de Shûichi était vraiment spontanées et mignonnes .

**"M-Mais... Je... J'ai..."**

**"Nous avons pensé à tout ! Allez Yuki !"** Annonca le vieil homme, tout sourire.

Yuki sortit la boîte en écrin de sa poche, prit la main de Shûichi et...

**"STOP !" **Hurla Tatsuha.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive****,**** toi?"**

**"Il ne faut pas dire des phrase****s**** importante****s ****?"**

**"Mais non..." **Dit Yuki, agacé.

**"Mais si ! Yuki, r****é****p****è****te apr****è****s moi !"**

**"..."**

**"Sh****û****ichi Shindo..."**

**"..."**

**"Allez, Yuki, fais pas ton grincheux et répète !"**

**"Sh****û****ichi Shindo..."** Marmona-t-il.

**"Me feriez****-****vous l'hon****n****eur de m'****é****pouser?"**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Après les phrases magiques dites, Yuki put enfin passer la bague au doigt de Shûichi. Quand les deux fiancés s'étaient passés les bagues, les cris de joie s'intensifiérent dans la maison Shindo. Shûichi fut ému de la jolie bague qui lui ait été offerte. Ils laissèrent la famille boire leur thé et allèrent dans le jardin s'asseoir juste en face d'un magnifique croissant de lune.

**"C'est bientôt notre mariage..."** lança Yuki, sans quitter des yeux la vue qui lui était offerte.

**"Oui, mais... Je n'ai que ****dix-neuf**** ans... Et je n'ai pas fini toute****s**** mes études..."**

**"Moi aussi... Mais c'est comme ****ç****a... Tu dois mettre ça de c****ô****té... Et penser qu'au bonheur que nous vivrons ensemble..."**

**"C'est vrai... Je t'a..."**

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Yuki venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. En l'enlaçant tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à appel d'air et durent se séparer à contre coeur. Sous le coup d'une pulsion, Yuki s'allongea sur Shûichi et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Yuki laissa vagabonder ses lèvres sur le cou de son bien-aimé...

Maïko qui passait par là, pour écouter une éventuelle conversation, s'approcha des amoureux en entendant de drôle de son. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'était son frère sous Yuki qui semblait lui faire un gros suçon vu les petits couinements que poussait Shûichi. A cet instant, son coeur fut écraser et piètiner.

_"Je jure que je te tuerai, petit fr__è__re..."_

Et elle s'en alla, sourire malveillant aux lèvres, sachant déjà ce qu'elle lui ferait.

A suivre !!


	11. Une simple entorse! Un miracle!

**Auteur:** Ayna

**Source:** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent paS. Très OOC, UA

**Résumé:** Shûichi étant considéré comme un esclave, rêve de vivre le grand amour avec Yuki Eiri

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensée__s__ des personnages en italique_

**_Chapitre 11: UNE SIMPLE ENTORSE? UN MIRACLE!_**

Après que Yuki lui ai fait un beau suçon, ils durent rejoindre la famille. Pendant toute la soirée, Maiko avait été silencieuse. Elle fixait Yuki et Shûichi alors qu'ils discutaient. Elle essayait de trouver le fameux suçon mais ne le trouva pas car Shûichi l'avait très bien caché. Elle savait aussi ce qu'elle ferait; elle attendait le bon moment. La famille Uesugi parti ensuite en faisant beaucoup de compliment sur la cuisine et Yuki fit un dernier bisou et laissa son fiancé aux mains de sa famille. Il était tard et Shûichi était fatigué, il monta dans sa chambre et croisa sa sœur qui l'attendait .

**« Tiens donc, voilà l'heureux ****élu**** ! »**

**« Bah oui, plus que toi en tous cas… » **Dit-il en continuant d'avancer. Il arriva à sa hauteur.

**« Tu…Tu crois pas que tu vas trop loin là ?...Tu…Tu me voles Yuki…Et tu te permet****s ****de me parler mal****… »**

**« …Q…Q-Quoi ?! Tu es amoureuse de Yuki ?!...Ah bah, ma pauvre**** !****S****i tu veux te plaindre****,**** va voir les parents****;**** c'est eux qui ont tou****t**** décid****é****. »**

**« … »**

**« Tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est bizarre ça ! »**

**« Je…Je… »**

**« Mmh ? »**

**« JE TE HAI****S**** !! »**

Soudain, elle le poussa du haut des escaliers, et il bascula. La seule vision qu'il eu à ce moment-là fut Maiko, les mains en l'air et le sourire au coin des lèvres. Pour lui, sa chute se déroulait au ralenti .

**« Baaaam !! »**

Ses parents arrivèrent en courant et aperçurent Shûichi, inconscient, à terre. Maiko, était toujours en haut des escaliers.

**« Maiko ! Que s'est-il passé ? »** Cria sa mère.

**« Je…Il a glissé sur un jouet…Et est tombé, je n'ai…Pas pu le sauver… »** Mentit-elle, sûr que ses parents la croirait et non Shûichi.

**« Mince…Juste quand nous allions s'en débarrasser… Chéri****,**** que fait-on ? » **Dit la mère peu inquiète.

**« Il faut appeler une ambulance et prévenir son fiancé. »**

**« Ok…Je vais le contacter. »**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_DZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG _(c'est le portable de Yuki… le vibreur…)

**« Oh ! Yuki****,**** tu lui manques déjà ! » **Se moqua son frère.

**« Vos gueules…Allô…Quoi ? J'arrive… » **A peine avait-il décroché qu'il partit en courant, en direction de la maison des Shindo.

**« Hé ! Yu…Il est partit… »**

**« Ah…L'amour… »** Dit son père.

**« Bon, père, il faut rentrer****. I****l est tard ! »** Dit la sœur, tirant sur le bras de son père.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en oubliant Yuki.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yuki arriva, frappa à la porte, la mère lui ouvrit et le fit entrer.

**« Nous avons appelé une ambulance…Mais nous ne savons pas ****quoi faire pour ****savoir ****s****'i****l va bien. »**

**« Je vais m'en occuper…J'ai appris les gestes ****de secours ****… » **Dit-il en arrivant près du corps inerte.

Il commença à le masser lentement et examina si il avait une fracture à l'un ses membres. Par chance, rien de grave n'avait été découvert. D'après Yuki, malgré sa chute, il ne semblait pas paralysé. Shûichi semblait reprendre conscience grâce aux légers massages mais personne ne le remarqua.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? » **Demanda Yuki avec inquiétude.

**« Nous ne savons pas, nous étions dans la cuisine. »**

A ce moment-là, ils levèrent la tête vers maiko, qui jusqu'ici était restée en haut. Ils attendaient une explication quand celle-ci s'enfuit et s'enferma dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas le regard de colère que lui lançait Yuki.

**« Vous croyez qu'elle… » **Commença Yuki.

**« Mmmh… »**

Shûichi ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Yuki qui reflétaient de l'inquiétude. Il leva difficilement sa main et caressa la joue de l'homme, qui était légèrement penché vers lui. Il demanda :

**« Qui…Etes…Vous…Monsieur ? »**

**« … » **Le coeur de Yuki rata un battement.

**« Héhé…Je plaisante…Mon Yuki… »**

**« Ne plaisante pas avec ****ç****a…Comment tu te sens ? »**

**« Aie…Je ****ne****…Sens plus mon corps… » **Dit-il en essayant de se lever.

**« Ne bouge pas, tu viens de dégringoler un étage…C'est normal ****que tu ****aie****s ****mal. »**

On frappa à la porte et la maman Shindo alla ouvrir pendant que le père alla voir sa fille. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et s'occupèrent du blessé. Ils l'examinèrent et remarquèrent que Shûichi n'avait qu'une simple entorse alors que celui-ci venait de chuter d'un escalier. Il aurait pu devenir handicapé. Ils jugèrent inutile de l'emmener à l'hôpital et le transportèrent dans sa chambre où ils lui mirent un bandage. Pendant qu'ils prenaient soin de son fiancé, Yuki décida d'aller parler à la sœur, toujours enfermer dans sa chambre. Il frappa :

**« C'est qui ? »**

**« C'est Yuki, je peux entrer ? »**

**« …Oui… »**

Il entra et vit Maiko, assise sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux repliés. Il prit une chaise, s'assit et demanda :

**« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je ne veux pas l'histoire ****de**** « Il a glissé sur un ballon » mais la stricte vérité. »**

**« … »**

**« … »**

**« … »**

**« … »**

Silence de mort.

**« Je lui parlais et il a glissé sur un jouet, c'est tout… »**

**« … Pff, j'ai fai****s**** exprès de dire ça et toi tu me dis sur un jouet ? C'est la même chose ! Sh****û****ichi m'a dit sur un ballon****. ****D****'ailleurs****,**** je me demande pourquoi il te protège****. S****urtout après ce que tu lui as fait****… »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Franchement, tu ne mérites pas de l'avoir comme frère…Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de normal. »**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il sortit en claquant la porte. Consciente qu'elle venait de perdre le seul moyen de l'avoir, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir eu ce geste envers Shûichi. Yuki, après avoir dit le fond de sa pensée, alla voir Shûichi. Il croisa les ambulanciers qui sortaient de sa chambre :

**« Ah ! Monsieur ! Vous êtes so****n**** fiancé****,**** n'est ce pas ? »**

**« C'est exact, qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**« Je pense que vous l'hébergerez après ce qu'il ****s****'est passé donc il ne faudra pas oublier de lui faire mettre cette pommade****. ****E****lle permet de diminuer la douleur et l'entorse partira plus vite ! Au revoir ! »** Lui dit l'homme avec un large sourire, lui donnant la pommade et il rejoignit ses coéquipiers.

Il entra dans la chambre et aperçut Shûichi, allongé, fixant son plafond.

**« Il y a une phot****o**** de moi au plafond ? » **Se moqua Yuki.

**« Hein ? Mais non… »**

**« Hum…Je croyais…Alors ****ç****a va mieux ? »** Dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

**« Oui, ils m'ont mi****s**** une pommade bizarre et je ****ne**** sens plus rien…****Ç****a fait chaud et après ****ça devient froid****, trop bizarre !... Ils sont partis ?»**

**« Presque, ils parlent avec tes parents. »**

**« Ok…Et…Maiko…****Ç****a va ? »**

**« …Pourquoi tu t'occupes d'elle ? »**

**« Mais Yuki, c'est ma sœur... c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un de sa famille… »**

**« Et c'est normal aussi de jeter son frère du haut des escaliers ? »**

**« Mais…Non…Elle… »**

**« Tu oses me contredire ? »**

**« Je…Heu… »**

**« De toute façon, je ne vais pas te laisser là, ****c'est**** trop dangereux… » **Dit-il en se levant et alla vers la porte.

**« Hein ? »**

**« Je vais parler à tes parents, je reviens… »**

Et il sortit laissant Shûichi, complètement perdu, qui retourna à sa contemplation initiale. Yuki descendait les escaliers quand il entendit une conversation étrange. Elle semblait provenir du salon.

**« Que fait-on chéri ? Maiko a l'air de tellement souffrir ****à**** cause de Sh****û****ichi. Elle ne pourra pas le supporter jusqu'au mariage. » **s'exclama la mère.

**« Je le sais bien…Si Yuki pouvait nous l'héberger, ce serait bien… »**

_« Bah voilà, je n'ai même pas besoin de demander. »_

Il continua sa descente et les rejoignit dans le salon.

**« Ah, Yuki, asseyez-vous…Nous pouvons vous demande****r**** une faveur ? » **Demanda le père.

«** Oui, bien sur… »**

**« Pouvez-vous héberger Sh****û****ichi ? »**

**« Mais nous allons bientôt nous mari****er**** »**

**« Je le sais bien mais notre fille a l'air d'aller mal en sa présence, nous voulons juste ****qu'ils soient un peu séparés****… »**

**« Si vous voulez. »**

**« Merci, vous pouvez donc préparer ses affaires de suite. » **Dit avec soulagement la mère.

**« Quoi ?! Mais il ne peut pas marcher. »**

**« Eh bien vous le porterez… »**

Médusé par le comportement de ses futurs beaux parents, il leur tourna le dos et monta dans la chambre de son fiancé.

**« Yuki ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu étais parti sans me faire mon bisou. »**

**« Mais non…Et à partir de maintenant****,**** tu vas en avoir tous les jours des bisous****;**** vu que tu vas vivre chez moi. »**

**« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

**« Tes parents ont décid****é**** que tu viendrais vivre chez moi et dés maintenant. »**

**« Mais…Je…En plus, je ne peux même pas marcher. »**

**« J'ai appelé Tatsuha, on ira en voiture. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Chut. »**

Obligé de se taire, il aida du mieux qu'il pouvait Yuki à mettre ses affaires dans plusieurs sacs. Les affaires scolaires dans son sac du lycée, les vêtements et affaires de toilettes dans un autre sac avec plein d'autres choses que Shûichi ne voulait pas laisser aux mains de Maiko. Tatsuha arriva un peu inquiet après avoir appris au téléphone que Shûichi venait de tomber des escaliers, mais il fut rassuré de savoir qu'il n'avait qu'une entorse. Il les aida à porter les sacs et les mis dans la voiture pendant que Yuki essayait, tant bien que mal, de mettre son fiancé sur son dos. Ils quittèrent la maison familiale sans dire un mot. Le blessé se fit placer à l'arrière et la voiture démarra. Pendant tout le trajet, Shûichi dormit la tête posée contre la vitre. Yuki semblait être sur les nerfs. Tatsuha essaya de lancer la conversation.

**« Que lui es****t****-il arrivé ? »**

**« Il a été poussé dans les escaliers. »**

**« Oh ! C'est dangereux ! Par qui ? »**

**« Par sa sœur mais par un quelconque miracle, il n'a rien de grave. »**

**« Et que vas-tu faire ? »**

**« Je vais en parl****er**** au vieu****x****, les parents sont complètemen****t ****débiles. Ils bavent trop sur leur fille et laisse en plan Shuichi. Ils ne se sont même pas inquiétés quand il était inconscient. »**

**« J'ai aussi remarqué les regards qu'ils lui lançaient quand vous deviez vous passe****r**** les bagues…Bon, tu es arrivé****, je t'aide ****à**** monter les bagages et je rejoins mon Ryu-chan qui m'atten****d,**** nu****,**** dans le lit…Hyaaaaa !! »**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Yuki était rentré, aidé de Tatsuha et avait posé son Shûichi dans le lit. Il rangea tous les vêtements dans son placard et posa les affaires scolaires dans un coin de sa chambre. Il tourna la tête vers sa perle rare, qui s'était endormit encore habillé.

**« Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses… »**

Le Yuki pervers refit surface à la simple idée de déshabiller Shûichi et de lui passer son pyjama, qui ne sera qu'une de ses larges chemises. Il venait de choisir la dite chemise lorsqu'il remarqua que son ange venait de se réveiller. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir en profiter, il s'approcha de lui :

**« Bien dormi****s**** ? »** Lui dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

**« Humm… »** Répondit Shûichi en se frottant les yeux.

**« Tiens****,**** change****s-****toi… »** Lui dit Yuki, lui tendant sa chemise.

**« Non…Trop fatigué…Fai****s-****le toi… »**

Malheureusement pour lui, il venait de prononcer la phrase interdite pour quelqu'un comme Yuki. Un sourire des plus vicieux naquit sur les lèvres de l'écrivain.

Du salon, on pouvait clairement entendre ceci :

**« Hééé ?! Non ! Arr****ê****tes !...Tu…Pervers ! »**

_A suivre!!_

Notes: Je remercie Toumies qui s'est gentiment proposé d'etre ma beta et qui a trés bien corrigé !! Sinon j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus et laissez moi des reviews!! Kiss!


	12. Le veritable secret des Shindo!

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

_**Chapitre 12: LE VERITABLE SECRET DES SHINDO**_

Shûichi était encore au lit, il flemmardait, préférant rester dans ses chaudes couvertures. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas fait une telle grasse mat', il était content de ne pas avoir à se lever très tôt pour faire le ménage. Il s'imaginait déjà les prochains jours qu'il passerait avec son homme. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas entrer. Celui-ci se pencha doucement vers lui et lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Il fut surprit de l'entendre rire.

**« Hihi, ça chatouille. » **Rigola Shûichi.

**« Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? »**

**« ****Pas depuis longtemps****... »**

**« Je suis juste venu te prévenir****, ****que ****je vais sortir****. ****J****e dois parler à mon père. »**

**« Mmh… Je vais rester tout seul alors… »**

**« Oui, mais je serais vite revenu. »**

**« Ok, à tout à l'heure… »**

Yuki l'embrassa et il partit. Shûichi était un peu mécontent, lui qui voulait passer du temps avec son fiancé, il ne le pouvait plus. N'arrivant plus a s'endormir, il essaya de se lever et alla à cloche-pied à la salle de bain prendre un bon bain. Après sa petite relaxation, il massa sa cheville et prit son petit déjeuner. Il s'installa devant la télé et regarda une série qu'il adorait et qu'il ne pouvait voir seulement chez Hiro.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Deux heures après, Yuki rentra. Il était persuadé que Shûichi allait l'accueillir mais rien ne se passa. Frustré, il alla au salon et vit son cœur devant la télé. Shûichi regardait la série fleur bleue qui passait souvent sur la chaîne. Comme celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu, Yuki se pencha sur le canapé et lui souffla a l'oreille :

**« Tu regardes encore ça ? » **

Comme il l'avait prévu, Shûichi sursauta et tomba du canapé.

**« Tu…Tu m'as fait peur… » **Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

**« Héhé, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cette vieille série ? »**

**« Hein ! C'est trop bien ! En plus, c'est le genre d'histoire de tes romans ! » **

**« Bof, tu as vu la tête des acteurs ? » **Répliqua Yuki.

**« Ho ! En fait, pourquoi tu es allé voir ton père ? »**

**« Pour régler un truc sur notre mariage… » **Mentit-il.

**« Tu étais obligé d'y aller si tôt ? » **Demanda Shuichi.

**« Oui, sinon j'aurais oublié. »**

Shûichi retourna à sa série croyant qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'important.

**« Sh****û****… » **Commença Yuki.

**« M'oui ? » **Dit-il en mâchouillant la télécommande.

**« Comment tu vivais avec ta famille avant ? »**

**« Heu… Bah, normal… »**

**« Si c'était normal, pourquoi il y a autant de bleu sur ton corps ? »**

**« … »**

**« Sh****û****… S****'****ils te battaient, il faut me le dire… »**

**« Non, ils ne me battent pas… Ils me forçaient seulement à faire la cuisine… »**

**« Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, tu dis la vérité et tout de suite ! »**

Intimidé par Yuki, Shûchi baissa la tête et décida quand même de lui raconter son enfance.

**« Je… Depuis que j'étais petit, mes parents me forçaient à rester chez moi pour apprendre diverses choses. Quand je refusais… Ils… Enfin, tu vois non ? »**

**« Oui, je vois très bien, j'irai leur parl****er****. »**

**« Hein ? Non, ne fai****s**** pas ça… S'il te pla****î****t… » **Lui implora t-il.

**« Sh****û****ichi, ils ne pourront plus rien te faire****.****T****u es avec moi et je te protège. Je veux juste que cette tradition disparaisse et ainsi tout le monde sera content. » **Expliqua Yuki.

**« Mais… »**

**« Y a-t-il un enfant qui devra vivre ce que tu as vécu ? »**

**« … Oui… Mon petit cousin… »**

**« Eh bien laisse moi m'occuper de cette histoire et cet enfant sera heureux grâce à toi. »**

Shûichi leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux de son homme. Il lui sourit et lui répondit qu'il était d'accord. Yuki rapprocha leur visage et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent :

**« Elle l'a tué ? »**

Shûichi continua sa série maintenant mélangée d'amour, de meurtre et d'inspecteur sexy… Yuki dut lui aussi la regarder bien qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus nulle.

Ce que Shûichi ne savait pas, c'est que Yuki connaissait déjà son histoire. Il n'avait besoin que de son accord. Quand il était allé parler à son père, il lui avait expliqué la situation et tout ce que son fiancé avait dut endurer. Il lui raconta la mort de sa cousine et les étranges traditions. L'homme âgé en fut choqué, lui qui pensait que ce jeune homme avait eu une éducation soigné; celui-ci n'avait eu que des coups depuis son enfance. Ayant réfléchit à un moyen de parler de cette tradition avec les parents, ils décidèrent avant tout, d'avoir l'accord du principal concerné.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, le téléphone sonna. Jurant auprès de cet objet maudit, Yuki se leva et décrocha :

**« Allo ? **

**-Eiri ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! **

**-Seguchi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? **

**-Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois ! Je veux juste prendre de tes nouvelles et te demander si tout va pour le mieux avec ton fiancé.**

**-Tout ce passe très bien alors ne vient plus fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ! Salut !**

**-Attends !**

**-Quoi…**

**-J'ai appris par Mika qu'il se passait des choses étranges chez la famille Shindo. »**

_« Déjà ? Les nouvelles vont vite ! Cette Mika, elle ne peut pas garder un secret ou quoi ? »_

**« Oui, mais tu ne peux rien faire. **

**- ****Bien sûr que si, je peux. ****F****igure****s**** toi, qu'il n'y a pas longtemps une personne de mon entourage m'a apprit une excellente chose !**

**- Pff, et qu'est-ce qu'****elle ****a dit ?**

**- Je te le di****s**** seulement si tu me laisse****s**** rencontrer ton fiancé.**

**- Quoi ? Ne joue****s**** pas ton gamin et laisse****s**** nous tranquille !**

**- Et bien, dommage alors, ça aurai****t**** pu t'aider quand tu iras chez ses parents…**

**- … Bon, d'accord…**

**- J'arrive tout de suite ! »**

Il raccrocha et partit d'un pas las au salon. Il aperçut Shûichi qui avait enfin éteint la télé et qui massait sa cheville. Il le rejoint et lui proposa de l'aider a mettre son bandage.

**« C'était qui ? » **Demanda Shûichi tout curieux.

**« Mon beau-frère… Il va venir… Quel plai****e**** ! »**

**« Le mari de Mika ? Alors il va falloir que je fasse du thé...**

**« Ouais… Il est chiant... »**

Il se leva en rigolant et alla dans la cuisine en évitant de trop forcer sur sa cheville.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_« Pourquoi il nous regarde comme __ç__a ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire…C'est vrai que comme __ç__a, il est chiant… »_ Pensa Shûichi.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le célèbre Seguchi-san le fixait d'une étrange façon comme s'il essayait de le sonder pour lire en lui. Il sirotait son thé et lançait ses impassibles regards entre Yuki et son fiancé, assis côte à côte en face de lui. Il finit son thé et posa délicatement la tasse sur la table. Soudain, son impassible regard disparut et il afficha un immense sourire et déclara d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion :

**« Vous formez vraiment un très beau couple ! »**

**« Oh… Merci »** Répondit Shûichi, heureux de savoir que le directeur de NG-Production n'était pas contre leur couple.

**« Tu es venu juste pour dire ça ? » **Dit froidement Yuki.

**« Non, mais je suis seulement très heureux que tu te sois enfin trouver quelqu'un… »**

**« M'ouais… »**

**« Bien Shindo-kun, j'aimerais discuter avec Eiri, peux-tu nous laiss****er****, s'il te pla****î****t ? »**

**« Oui, bien s****û****r ! Vous restez pour le diné ? »**

**« Si cela ne dérange pas Eiri, j'accepte avec joie ! »**

**« Si ça me dérange, t'as pas intérêt à rester ici… » **Parla dans le vent Yuki.

**« Bien, alors je reste… »**

Shûichi se leva avant qu'il n'assiste à la mort de Seguchi-san et partit préparer le repas.

**« Bon, dépêche****s**** toi et raconte****s**** ce que t'as dit cette personne. » **Continua Yuki.

**« C'est vraiment choquant… En fait, la famille Shindo à un rapport avec Yuki ****K****itazawa… »**

**« … » **Yuki bloqua sur la fin de cette phrase.

**« Tu veux que je continue ? » **Demanda Seguchi en remarquant le teint pâle de son beau-frère.

**« Attends, que vien****t**** faire l'autre dans l'histoire des Shindo ? »**

**« C'est bien cela qui est choquant mais le reste est pire… C'est pour ça que je voulais que ton fiancé n'apprenne ceci que par ta bouche… »**

**« Vas-y raconte****s****… »**

**« Shindo-kun n'était pas encore né à ce moment****-****là****. ****S****es parents avai****en****t du mal à vivre à cause des plusieurs problèmes d'argent qu'ils avaient. Depuis longtemps, ils connaissaient Yuki et entretenaient une relation amical ****à**** longue distance. Yuki avait appri****s**** les ennui****s ****qu'avaient ses amis et en voulant les aider****,**** il décida de… »**

**« Me violer… Mais pour cinq dollars, ça ****n'****a servi ****à**** rien… » **Poursuivit Yuki.

**« Non, personne ne sait pourquoi il t'a fait ça****,**** mais ce n'était pas dans le but de les aider… Juste avant de… te… Il avait cambriolé une célèbre bijouterie et volé l'argent de la caisse… »**

**« Quoi ? Mais il est complètement malade… » **Réagit vivement Yuki.

**« Oui, il avait caché un coffre remplit d****e**** bijoux et d****e**** billets dans le lieu o****ù**** tu as été… »**

**« Violé… » **Répéta Yuki agacé.

**« Et les parents sont venus deux semaines ****plus tard**** afin de récupérer le fameux coffre. »**

**« … Mais qui t'a dit ça ? »**

**« Mmh… Quelqu'un dont je ne peux pas te révéler l'identité … » **

**« … »**

**« Quand all****ez**** vous rendre une visite surprise aux Shindo ? »**

**« Je ****ne**** sais pas encore… »**

**« Le repas est prêt ! »** Les coupa Shûichi qui venait de rentrer.

**« Déjà ! Quelle rapidité Shindo-kun ! »**

**« C'est vous qui avait parlé trop longtemps, Seguchi-san ! » **Se moqua t-il.

_A suivre !!_


	13. Shuichi est choqué

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

_**Chapitre 13: SHUICHI EST CHOQUE**_

Aujourd'hui, dimanche, jour où les gens se reposent, Yuki continuait son roman pendant que Shûichi massait sa cheville dans la même pièce que son fiancé.

**« Cela fait seulement deux jours et je n'ai même plus mal. » **Murmura Shuichi.

**« Gr****â****ce ****à**** la pommade que je t'oblige à mettre… »** Continua Yuki en ne quittant pas des yeux son ordinateur portable.

**« J'arrive même à marcher ! » **S'exclama-t-il.** « Dis, Yuki… »**

**« Mmh… »**

**« Je peux sortir aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Non. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Ne discute pas, tu es blessé alors tu restes bien sagement ****à**** la maison. »**

**« Mais c'est juste pour aller voir Hiro… »**

**« Tu passes ton temps avec lui au téléphone, qu'est-ce que ça changera si tu vas le voir ? »**

**« Mais il voulait me présenter son petit ami… » **Déclara t-il en prenant un petit air triste.

Devant une telle bouille, Yuki ne put lui résister et décida de l'emmener en voiture. Arrivés chez Hiro, Yuki précisa qu'il devait l'appeler s'il voulait rentrer et qu'il ne devait pas rester trop tard. Ils s'embrassèrent et Shûichi marcha doucement en direction de l'appartement de son ami. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène vienne lui ouvrir :

**« Heu… Bon… Bonjour… » **Commença Shuichi, un peu gêné.

**« Vous êtes ? »**

**« Je suis un ami d'Hiro et… »**

**« Ah ! Vous êtes Shindo n'est-ce pas ? Entrez. »**

Il lui tira le bras et le fit entrer de force en appelant Hiro.

**« Moi c'est Fujisaki Suguru…Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Hiro me parle de toi… » **En lui lançant un regard méchant, il le regarda et dit **« J'espère pour toi que tu vas pas me le voler… » **Rajouta t-il froidement.

**« Heu… Non, jamais ! Je suis fiancé… » **Répondit Shuichi en montrant l'anneau en question.

**« FELICITATION ! »**

Hiro entra à ce moment.

**« Hiro ! Tu m'as manqué ! » **S'exclama t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

**« Je suis content ! Mon petit Sh****û**** va se marier, c'est merveilleux. »**

**« Hé hé… En plus je vis chez lui… »**

**« Ah bon ? Tu devrais être chez tes parents, non ? »**

**« Je sais mais ma sœur a… »**

**« Viens on va s'assoir, tu vas tout me raconter… »**

Ils allèrent au salon et Suguru alla préparer le thé. Shûichi leur raconta la soirée qu'il avait passé avec la famille Uesugi et leur passage de bague qui les firent bien rire. Puis, il dut expliquer la chute presque mortelle qu'il aurait pu avoir.

**« Elle a vraiment fait ça ? » **Demanda Hiro, Surpris.

**« Oui… C'est pour ça que Yuki ****a**** préféré me prendre avec lui… »**

**« Il a bien fait… » **Ajouta Suguru en sirotant son thé.

Ils passèrent le temps à se raconter leurs histoires, leurs rencontres et leurs problèmes. Ils créèrent une forte amitié entre eux en une seule après-midi. Hiro fut content de voir son amant et son ami en très bon terme.

**« Pour quand est le mariage ? » **Demanda Suguru.

**« Heu, je crois que c'est en ao****û****t… Mais je vous inviter****ai ****bien s****û****r ! »**

**« J'espère bien ! »** Dit Hiro en rigolant.

Shûichi rit et leva les yeux vers l'horloge, il s'affola lorsqu'il vit qu'il était plus de sept heures du soir. Il prévînt Hiro qu'il appelait Yuki pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il prit son portable et appela chez son homme, ça ne répondait pas et il tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Il décida de l'appeler sur son portable, cette fois-ci, Yuki répondit et lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite et qu'il pouvait rester avec ses amis. Ils raccrochèrent et Shûichi dit d'une traite qu'il pouvait rester encore un peu. Mais « un peu » se transforma en « longtemps », Shûichi commençait à s'inquiéter car il était presque neuf heures.

Devant la télé, il se rongeait les ongles.

**« Hiro… Et s****'****il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ? » **S'inquièta Shuichi en se levant.

**« Ne t'imagine pas de telle chose, il doit sûrement discuter avec quelqu'un et ne peut pas le quitter avant qu'il ****aie**** fini. »**

**« Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer… » **Annonça Shuichi.

**« Pas question que je te laisse rentrer seul… »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Il y a le dernier épisode de la série qui passe sur la une. » **Remarqua Suguru.

Shûichi laissa tomber son envie de rentrer et s'assit sur le canapé. Alors que l'épisode commençait quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Suguru revint après être allé ouvrir, pour leur dire que le fiancé de Shûichi l'attendait dans sa voiture. Déçu, Shûichi protesta mais Hiro lui assura qu'il enregistrait ce fameux episode. Il les salua, mit ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement. Il descendit les escaliers et vit la magnifique voiture de Yuki. Il avança en souriant et lorsqu'il s'y approcha, il le perdit en voyant le visage effrayant qu'avait son homme. Il semblait pensif mais affichait un air agressif. Préférant ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était, il ouvrit la portière et entra sans regarder Yuki.

Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la portière se refermer dans un claquement. Il tourna la tête et vit son ange attacher sa ceinture.

**« Tu ne me fai****s**** pas de bisou ? »**

Surpris, Shûichi rougit et le regarda en souriant.

**« Non, parce que tu es ven****u ****très tard et que… »**

De douces lèvres l'empêchèrent de continuer sa tirade. Le baiser prit fin et Yuki rapprocha Shûichi de lui et le laissa poser ses petites mains sur ses épaules.

**« On s'est disputé avec tes parents… »**

**« Quooowaaa ?! » **Cria Shûichi.

**« On ****était**** partit régler l'affaire dont je t'ai parlé hier… »**

**« Et ils se sont énervés ? »**

**« Oui et ils ont voulu annuler notre contra****t**** de mariage. »**

**« Hein ? » **Shûichi releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Yuki.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avions un plan. »**

**« Un plan ? Ca à marcher ? On est toujours fiancé ? Tu ne vas pas me quitter, hein ? Yuki, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… »**

**« Hey ! Laisse moi finir ! »**

**« Mais, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… »**

**« Je ne vais pas te quitter. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Oui ! » **Dit Yuki plus qu'agacé.

**« Ouf… Alors c'était quoi ce plan ? »**

**« Ce plan, je veux te le raconter à la maison. »**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Arrivés chez eux, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Yuki commença :

**« Ce plan consist****ait ****à arrêter cette tradition. Pour cela, il fallait leur faire peur, en révèlant leur plus grand secret****. »**

**« Secr****e****t ? Ils ont un secr****e****t**** ? »**

Yuki lui expliqua ce fameux secrêt, celui d'être les coéquipiers d'un voleur-violeur. Shûichi en fut bouleversé, il avait vécu avec ce genre de personne durant toute son enfance. Ils l'insultaient de tous les noms alors qu'eux étaient bien pires.

**« Yuki… Je… »**

_DZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

Le portable de Yuki l'empêcha de continuer et celui-ci décrocha.

**« Allo ? **

**-Yuki ? Sh****û****ichi est avec toi ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Père… a prévenu la police sur les agissements… des Shindo et… **

**-Et quoi ? **S'impatienta Yuki.

**-En fouillant la maison, ils… ils ont découvert … les papiers d'adoption de Sh****û****ichi… »**

_A suivre !!_

P.S: Comme je vais bientot partir en vacance, il n'y aura plus de chapitre...Ouin, moi aussi je suis triste...Mais laissez moi des reviews, sa me fait plaisir!! Ah vi! Ce chapitre est un pitit cadeau de vacance, normalement je n'etais pas supposé le publier mais comme je suis tellement gentille... Bonne vacs!!


	14. Des souvenirs

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring:** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews!! Et en cadeau le chap 14!! Bonne lecture!!**

_**Chapitre 14: **__**DES SOUVENIRS**_

Yuki était stupéfié, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put y sortir tant il ne savait que dire. Shûichi commençait à s'inquiéter, son fiancé le regardait mais ne disait rien.

**« Yuki ? Est-ce que ****ç****a va ? **Demanda Tatsuha à l'autre bout du fil.

**-** **Hein ? Oui, moi ****ç****a va mais c'est plus pour… **

**- Oui, je comprends****,**** cela va être difficile ****à**** supporter… Heureusement qu'il t'a… **

**- … Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit sur les papiers ? **

**- Si tu veux en savoir plus, père vient demain, je lui dirai de te les ramener. **

**- Ok.**

**- Bon bah voilà, bonne nuit… »**

Le plus jeune raccrocha et laissa un Yuki assez inquiet.

**« Yuki ? Tu as appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? » **Murmura timidement Shûichi.

Yuki le regardait à présent d'un air si triste que Shûichi comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues :

**« Tu…On…Va plus se marier ? »**

**« Hein ? Non…Je serai toujours avec toi. » **Le rassura Yuki en essuyant les joues de son amour.

**« Snirff… Ne me refai****s**** plus peur comme ****ç****a… S'il te plait… » **Supplia Shûichi, la voix brisée.

Shûichi se colla au torse de Yuki, toujours assis sur le canapé mais il sentit que celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Il releva la tête vers le blond et lui lanca un regard qui disait « **Tu as quelqu****e**** chose à me dire ? »**

**« Shu… Je… Heu… » **Commença Yuki, hésitant.

**« Vas-y… Pourquoi tu hesites ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes… » **Se moqua gentiment Shuichi avec un petit sourire.

**« Ok, après que je sois venu te cherch****er****, mon père a appelé la police pour les prévenir de ce que tes faux parents ont fait… » **Tenta t-il, craignant que Shûchi ne souffre plus avec cet aveux.

**« Quoi ? Mes faux parents ? »**

**« Oui, Shu en fouillant les policiers ont trouv****é ****des… Des papiers d'adoption... Tes papiers d'adoption… »**

Shûichi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait été adopté. Il se le répétait plusieurs fois dans sa tête, ce n'était pas possible. Soudain, il écarquilla ses yeux tellement fort que l'on pouvait y voir la pupille se dilater à une vitesse incroyable.

**« Shu ? » **S'inquiéta Yuki en voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Des images. Shuichi voyait deux choses en même temps. Yuki qui le secouait et dans sa tête, un enfant, lui, des liasses de billets et deux visages qui semblaient si triste. Ne pouvant supporter ces images qui repassaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, il s'évanouit dans les bras de Yuki qui allait devenir dingue tant il s'inquiètait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Un petit garçon de l'__â__ge de cinq ans se faisait train__er__ de force dans une voiture._

_**« Nan ! Veux pas partir loin de vous ! »**_

_**« Tai**__**s-**__**toi ! Tu obéis et ne discute pas… On ne peut pas te garder. » **__Cria un homme __,__qui devait être son père._

_**« Mon bébé… Nous sommes désolé**__**s**__**… Mais nous reviendrons te cherch**__**er**__** plus tard, c'est promis… » **__Dit une belle jeune femme avec sourire malgré les larmes qui naissai__en__t dans ses beaux yeux lavandes._

_A la promesse de la femme qui semblait être sa mère, l'enfant sourit et entra dans la voiture. Le père et la mère regardèrent leur seul enfant, il attachait sa ceinture avec un large sourire en chantonnant qu'il adorait son papa et sa maman. Cette scène aurait pu émouvoir n'importe quels parents mais pas eux. Ils étaient obligés d'abandonner leur fils pour éviter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Apres quelques minutes de route, ils arrivèrent chez les Shindo, les seuls qui acceptèrent de garder leur fils pour une durée indéterminée. Mais en échange, ils avaient demandé une grosse somme d'argent. Comme ils avaient chacun eut un héritage, les parents du petit garçon n'eurent pas de mal __à__ trouv__er__ l'argent._

_**« Je vous laisse mon fils, je veux que vous en preniez grand soin. Nous reviendrons le chercher et si j'apprends que vous lui avait fait du mal, vous le paierez. » **__Menaça le père de sa voix grave. _

_La jolie maman se tourna vers son adorable petit blond après au passage regardé la mère Shindo qui devait attendre un heureux événement. _

_**« Restes sage avec tes nouveaux parents et ne fai**__**s**__** pas de vilaines bêtises… »**__ Ajouta-elle en le serrant contre elle._

_Son père le prit ensuite dans ses bras et lui dit :_

_**« Tu vas nous manqu**__**er**__**… Si un jour tu as un problème avec ces personnes, tu as notre nouveau numéro sur ton bracelet. »**_

_Ils quittèrent leur fils et ne le virent plus._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shûichi entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un plafond noir. Il faisait nuit noir dehors. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il se leva en enlevant la serviette glacée posée sur son front et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et alla en direction du bureau de Yuki, vu qu'il entendait les bruits des touches du clavier. Alors qu'il allait toquer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Yuki lui fonça dedans ce qui le fit tomber à terre dans bruit sourd.

**« Aiiiie**_**… **_**Heureusement que mes fesses sont rembourrées… »**

**« Sh****û****ichi ! Tu aurais pu rester au lit… Et c'est quoi ce commentaire débile ? » **Fit Yuki, un peu désabusé.

**« Héhé, heu c'est… Ouaah ! »**

Yuki le porta et l'emmena à la chambre. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et lui remonta la couette jusqu'au nez.

**« Tu as fait une énorme fièvre qui a faillit dépass****er**** les 40 °C. Alors tu restes au lit et tu te repose****s**** ! »**

**« D'accord mon Yuki… »**

Yuki prit les médicaments, qu'il avait posés sur la table de chevet quelques heures auparavant, et lui fit boire le sirop.

**« Yuki… »**

**« Tu veux que je rest****e**** avec toi ? »**

**« Oui… Et je… Je me souviens de quelques trucs sur mes vrais… »**

Son homme s'allongea prêt de lui et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés et protecteurs.

**« Ils ont du m'abandonner… Ils étaient obligés, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils étaient très triste. » **

**« Tu te souviens de leur****s**** noms ? Seguchi pourra peut-être les retrouv****er****. »**

_« S'ils ne sont pas morts » _Pensa à un moment Yuki_._

**« Heu… Juste de leur nom de famille… Heu… C'était… Je crois… Sa… Saku… Sakurai ! Oui****,**** c'est ****ç****a ! »**

**« Ok, j'irai voir Seguchi plus tard****. ****R****endor****s**** toi, je veille sur toi. »**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Le lendemain matin, Shûichi se réveilla en pleine forme vers sept heures. Il se leva et chercha son portable, il avait deux messages. Le premier d'Hiro le prévenant qu'il lui passerait le CD du dernier épisode toute à l'heure et l'autre de Maiko :

_**« Espece de con ! A cause de toi papa et maman vont devoir payer plein de truc ! Je vais devoir allée en famille d'accueil ! Tout **__**ç**__**a par ta faute ! Va au diable et… »**_

Ne souhaitant pas en lire plus, il supprima le message et alla à la recherche de son Yuki. Il le trouva assis dans le salon à lire des feuilles. Il s'approcha doucement pour lui faire peur mais…

**« Tu as bien dormi ? »**

**« M'euh… Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? »**

Il contourna le canapé et s'assit prés de lui.

**« J'ai sentit ton odeur. »**

Pas vraiment convaincu, Shûichi lui piqua ses feuilles et les lu.

**« Ce sont tes feuilles d'adoption… »** Ajouta Yuki en voyant Shûichi froncer les sourcils.

**« Mmh… Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur mes parents… Ah si ! Là ! »**

Sur la troisième feuille du dossier, les raisons de l'abandon de l'enfant étaient écrites et signées par le père :

_**-**__Nous ne voulons en aucun cas qu'il arrive un danger à notre fils par notre faute._

_Toutes mes salutations._

_M__. __et Mme Sakurai._

**« Je me demande bien quel est ce danger dont ils parlent. »**

**« Moi aussi. »**

**« Dis Yuki… Je veux que mes parents reviennent… »**

**« Je sais****,**** j'en parlera****i ****à**** Seguchi. »**

**« C'est possible pour notre mariage ? » **Demanda Shûichi timidement.

Yuki sourit, attendrit par son petit Shu.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils nous restent encore deux ou trois mois mais il faudrait que tu te prépares****. O****n a cour****s**** et on commence dans quelques minutes… A moins que tu préfères rester te reposer… »**

**« Quoi ?! On a cour****s**** ? Merde ! J'ai complètement oublié ! » **Cria Shûichi en courant chercher ses affaires et se préparer.

En fait, les cours commençaient seulement dans une heure. Quel blagueur ce Yuki…

A suivre!!

**Bah voilà c'est deja fini, je trouve que le chapitre est un peu trop court...Sinon j'espere que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS!!**

**Je tiens aussi a prevenir qu'il n'y aura plus de chapitre avant peut-etre la rentrée a cause d'une etrange maladie que je viens d'avoir et qui fait peur a tous les auteurs...Le syndrome de la page blanche dite "J'ai plus d'idées!!" Mais si vous passer par là et que vous aimez ma fic et bien encouragez moi!!**


	15. les examens et la remise des diplômes

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**_Coucou!! Desolé pour le graaaaaand retard que j'ai mis pour vous preparez ces chapitres...Mais en cadeaux je vous en donne deux!!_**

**_Et merci pour les reviews que certaine m'on laissé ça me fait trés plaisir!!_**

**_Bonne lecture...!!_**

_**Chapitre 15 : LES EXAM**__**E**__**NS ET LA REMISE DES DIPL**__**Ô**__**MES.**_

En ce début de juin, les périodes des examens débuteraient bientôt. Yuki et Shûichi commençaient leurs révisions en s'entraidant. Les trois dernières semaines furent éprouvantes pour Shûichi, il avait appris qu'il n'était pas le fils des Shindo et qu'il avait été adopté. Yuki et lui étaient allés voir Seguchi-san pour lancer un avis de recherche sur ses vrais parents mais le directeur de N-G savait tout.

**Flash-back**

**« Comment sais-tu ****ç****a ? » **Demanda Yuki, perplexe.

**« Et bien, la personne qui m'a appri****s**** les méfaits des Shindo, m'a aussi parlé de tes parents, Sh****û****ichi. »**

**« Et cette personne sait-elle où ils sont ? » **Intervint Shûichi, impatient.

Le silence qui suivit cette question le fit frémir.

**« … Oui… Ils sont en Europe, plus précisément en Allemagne. »**

Le visage de Shûichi s'illumina et Seguchi-san lui proposa une idée qui, peut-être, ferait revenir ses parents au Japon.

**Fin du flash-back**

Shûichi, dans ses brouillons de maths, résolvait ses équations en pensant à la lettre qu'il avait écrit à ses vrais parents. Une lettre toute simple où il leur disait qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, qu'il voulait qu'ils assistent à son mariage; il voulait tellement les revoir. Seguchi l'avait donné à la mystérieuse personne qui l'avait à son tour envoyé aux parents.

Il espérait vraiment que ses parents puissent venir à son mariage. Être avec Yuki le rendait heureux mais il voulait que ses parents soit près de lui. Il finit ses exercices et alla au salon regarder le dernier épisode de sa série préféré, qu'Hiro lui avait donné en cour.

Il commençait l'épisode quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit **« Je suis de retour. »** d'une voix qu'il reconnaîtrat entre mille. Content que son chéri soit revenu, il mit l'épisode en pause et se leva en courant rejoindre son homme. Yuki venait à peine d'enlever son gilet que Shûichi lui sautait dans les bras.

**« Bienvenu à la maison ! »** Cria Shuichi en se faisant porter par Yuki. **« Comment c'est passé ton entretient avec la patronne de la grande librairie ? »**

**« Bien, normal, elle a beaucoup aimé le nouveau thème de ce roman. »**

**« Cool ! C'est super ! » **S'exclama Shûichi en entrainant son homme dans le salon.

**« Et ce n'est pas tout, j'ai réussi à avoir un autre rendez-vous… » **

**« Ah bon ? Avec qui ? »**

**« Avec une grosse boite de production. »**

**« C'est vrai ? Ça veut dire que tu vas devenir un vrai écrivain ! »**

**« Ouai****s****… Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant… Ils ont vu que j'étais encore au lycée alors ils préfèrent attendre que je termine mes études et après j'aurai ce rendez-vous… »**

**« C'est parce que tu écris tellement bien, mon Yuki ! »**

**« Peut-être, en tout cas, ces inspirations et ces idées, je les tiens de toi. Il suffit juste que je te regarde dans les yeux pour qu'une nouvelle histoire naisse dans ma tête... Comme maintenant. » **Expliqua Yuki, sourire au coin des lèvres.

**« Ooh, mon Yuki... Et à quoi tu penses là ? »**

**« A des trucs cochon****s****... »**

Amusé par les réflexions perverses de son futur époux, il s'assit sur le canapé en sa compagnie puis continua sa série dans les bras de Yuki.

_**Trois semaines plus tard, jour des examens**_

**« Yuki... J'ai trop peur, je suis sûr que je vais tout rat****er**** ! » **

**« Mais non, tu as très bien révisé, tout vas bien se passer. » **Le rassura Yuki en sirotant son café.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et quittèrent leur appartement. Comme ils étaient en avance, Yuki et Shûichi se rendirent au parc où leur relation avait commencé. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, Shûichi s'émerveillait de ce si beau spectacle au côté de Yuki qui affichait, lui, un petit sourire. Ils s'assirent sur le banc où ils s'étaient côtoyés pour la première fois.

**« C'est tellement beau... »**

**« M'ouai, pour moi, il n'y a que toi que je trouve magnifique. »**

**« Je t'aime tant... » **Ajouta Shûichi, heureux, se lovant dans ses bras.

Une jolie pétale rose passa devant les yeux de Shûichi et se posa délicatement sur ses genoux. Il l'a prit entre ses doigts et porta son regard sur son écrivain adoré assit près de lui. Il la lui mit dans sa main en le regardant amoureusement.

**« Qu'as-tu mon cœur ? Tu m'as l'air euphorique d'un coup. » **Demanda Yuki, serrant la pétale dans sa main.

**« Je suis juste tellement bien avec toi... » **Dit-il avec tendresse en posant sa petite main sur le poing de Yuki.

**« Moi aussi, après ces examens, nous nous marieront et plus rien ne pourra se mettre sur notre chemin... »**

**« J'ai hâte... »**

Ils se regardèrent attendris par le regard si sincère de l'autre. Alors que Yuki se rapprochait lentement des lèvres sucrés qui lui semblait appétissantes, l'horloge de la ville sonna neuf heures. Les examens commençaient dans vingt minutes.

**« Yuki ! Vite ! Il ne faut surtout pas arriver en retard ! » **S'exclama Shûichi en se levant et en essuyant les quelques traces du banc sur son derrière.

**« Ouai****s****... » **Frustré, il se leva et reprit la route avec Shûichi.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée, tous les élèves étaient dans la cour attendant que les professeurs viennent les chercher pour les emmener dans leurs salles. Certains discutaient joyeusement avec leur amis, d'autres étaient assis et révisaient leur cours puis ils y avaient ceux qui n'en avaient rien à faire des études et qui regardaient les autres comme des idiots.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver qu'une voix familière les interpella :

**« Hey ! Les amoureux, z'alle****z**** bien ? » **Demanda Hiro qui arriva avec Fujisaki, son petit ami.

**« Hiro, Suguru ! Vous avez bien révisé ? Pas trop stressé ? » **Dit Shuichi avec son énorme sourire habituel.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant quelques minutes et la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se rangèrent face aux professeurs. La première épreuve était les mathématiques, le petit groupe se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne chance, chacun était dans des classes différentes. Les professeurs, chargés de les surveiller, emmenèrent leurs élèves dans la salle où l'épreuve devait se passer.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cinq jours plus tard, les examens étaient terminés. Les élèves eurent droit à un weekend de repos avant de savoir s'ils avaient réussi ou pas. Durant ses deux jours, Shûichi n'eut guère le temps de se poser des questions sur sa note général que Yuki lui sautait dessus prétextant que de le voir si inquiet le rendait irrésistible et terriblement tentant. Mais ces deux jours prirent fin et lundi, ils se rendirent au lycée. Ils passèrent l'énorme portail et virent une centaine d'élèves agglutinaient comme des mouches devant les portes d'entrées du bâtiment où étaient collées des feuilles. Les noms des élèves admits y étaient inscrits.

S'approchant, ils virent leurs amis, Hiro et Fujisaki devant les coin des non-admit.

**« bah...Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez pas réussi ? » **Demanda Shuichi inquiet.

**« Hein ? Non**, **On regarde ici parce que si on n'est pas ici, ****ç****a veut dire qu'on est forcement dans les admis. » **Répondit Suguru en cherchant son nom dans la liste.

**« Ah oui ! C'est drôlement logique ! Je n'y aurai****s**** jamais pensé ! »**

**« Normal, t'es trop bête ! » **Plaisanta Hiro alors que Shûichi le frappait à la tête.

Yuki, qui était allé voir les fiches des admis, revint. Sans sourire et sans expression, il annonça:

**« On... » **Commença t-il, les autres retenaient leur souffle.** « ... A tous réussi... »**

Shûichi sauta de joie, Hiro et Fujisaki se prenaient dans les bras, se félicitant. Seul Yuki restait là, sans émotion.

**« Sauf moi... » **Avoua enfin le futur écrivain.

Shûichi, choqué, resta les bras en l'air, la bouche ouverte. L'expression qu'il faisait à chaque fois et qui amusait Yuki.

**« Non, je plaisante. Viens me faire un câlin. »**

**« Tu m'as fait peur ! J'y ai vraiment cru ! » **S'exclama t-il légèrement amusé en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le proviseur arriva, félicita ceux qui avait réussi et leur demanda de se rendre dans l'énorme gymnase de lycée pour la remise des diplômes.

Assis l'un a coté de l'autre, ils attendaient patiemment que le proviseur et tous les autres professeurs les appellent. Fujisaki et Hiro étaient déjà passés et tenaient dans leurs mains le rouleau qui attestait les fins de leurs études. Shûichi était pressé de l'avoir et enfin, son nom résonna dans l'immense salle. Il fit comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, eut son rouleau et le proviseur le félicita avec grand sourire en lui serrant la main. Vint ensuite le tour de Yuki où toutes les filles chuchotèrent entre elles devant la sensualité que dégageait ce beau blond.

A midi, la remise des diplômes était terminée. Yuki et l'adorable Shuichi rentrèrent chez eux, mains dans la main et heureux.

_**A suivre !!**_

**_Voilà...!!_**

**_C'est la fin mais rendez-vous dans le chapitre 16 bien sur _**

**_Bon on sait tous que les examins ne se deroule pas du tout comme sa...Mais on va dire que c'est bon...!! De toute facon c'est ma fic c'est moi qui decide lol !_**

**_N'oubliez pas les reviews...!!_**


	16. Une bonne nouvelle: Hime

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Hime. Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

_**Re...**__**bonne lecture lol!!**_

**_Chapitre 16 : Une bonne nouvelle : Hime_**

Maintenant que nos deux jeunes tourtereaux avaient eu leur diplôme, ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'ils allaient se marier. D'ailleurs, il ne restait que deux mois avant le grand jour. Shûichi avait appris que la famille de Yuki avait déjà tout préparé : la salle de fête, la nourriture, la musique et le rendez-vous à la mairie. Les alliances étaient prêtes depuis longtemps et attendaient l'heure où elles seront enfin sur les annulaires des fiancés.

Mais Shûichi avait un petit problème qui le tourmentait jour et nuit. Il ne savait toujours pas se qu'il désirait faire comme métier. Il avait devant les yeux le dossier qu'il devait remplir. Il fallait y inscrire le métier choisi, quelques autres choses importantes et le lycée se chargeait d'ajouter ce qu'il manquait sur le lieu d'étude et tout le reste qui était en relation.

**« Tu n'as toujours pas trouv****é**** ? »** Demanda Yuki, qui sortait de son bureau.

**« Mmh... Je sais plus quoi faire... Il y a rien qui m'intéresse... » **Déclara Shûichi, dépité.

**« Tu as encore deux jours pour y réfléchir, prends ton temps. »**

Yuki lui caressa la joue tendrement, il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, quand une petite douleur survint dans le bas de son dos.

**« Aoutch ! Merde ! A force de rester assis devant l'écran toute la journée, je commence à avoir des mal****s**** de dos ****à**** répétition ! »**

**« Oh, mon Yuki... Tu devrai****s**** aller voir un Kinésithérapeute, non ? »**

**« Ah non ! Pas envie de me faire masser par quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! »**

**« Si j'étais Kinésithérapeute, j'aurai pu te faire du bien... »**

**« Ouai****s****... » **Approuva Yuki en commençant à s'imaginer, avec son habituel sourire pervers, ses prochaines « séances ».

Shûichi retourna à ses papiers après avoir remarqué en souriant la tronche de psychopathe qu'affichait Yuki. Celui-ci eut une idée que le cerveau de son bonbon préféré ne semblait pas avoir compris.

**« Dis-moi, mon cœur... » **Commença Yuki. **« Pourquoi tu ne ferai pas kinésithérapeute, ce serai****t**** bien... »**

Le bonbon leva ses grands yeux innocents vers son chéri, fit mine de réfléchir puis s'exclama en tapant dans ses mains :

**« Mais oui ! C'est une super bonne idée ! Qu'est-ce que tu es intelligent, mon Yuki ! »**

Ayant la preuve que son Shûichi était un adorable idiot, il l'aida à remplir son dossier.

**« Ça ****a**** d****û**** être très facile pour toi de le remplir, vu que tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais faire. »**

**« Oui, je ne suis pas comme toi qui s****'y**** prends au dernier moment. »**

**« Beuh ! » **Répondit Shûichi, en lui tirant la langue.

Le lendemain matin, Shûichi et Yuki se rendirent au lycée dans la magnifique voiture du beau blond. Ils avaient rempli leur dossier d'inscription pour l'année suivante et devaient avoir un rendez-vous avec une conseillère d'orientation. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du principal, qui, en fonction du métier choisi leur donnera leur rendez-vous.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuki et Shûichi étaient installés sur un banc dans un coin de la cour presque vide. Ils étaient venu un jour plus tôt, alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves. Ils dégustaient les bentos préparés par Shûichi le matin même.

**« Alors, comment ****s****'est passé ton entretie****n**** ? » **Demanda Yuki, curieux de savoir où son bout de chou ferait ses prochaines études.

**« D'après ****c****e que j'ai compris, il faut que j'aille dans une prépa et je serai peut-être choisi parmi les cent ou deux cent premiers... Et toi ? Tu vas à l'université ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Bah****,**** au moins****,**** on sera dans la même ville. »**

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Yuki et son bonbon quittèrent leur ancien lycée. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et avant de démarrer, Yuki demanda :

**« Shu... Ça te dirait, quand on se mariera, d'aller habiter plus pr****è****s de nos universités ? »**

**« ... »**

**« Loin des Shindo et des problèmes que tu as pu avoir. »**

**« Bien sur que j'aimerai mais c'est très cher de louer un appartement là-bas. »**

**« Imbécile, pour vivre dans une maison, pas dans un appartement pourri... Et surtout pas pour louer. Pour acheter, acheter ! » **Répéta-t-il pour que ça entre dans le crane vide de Shûichi.

**« Pour y vivre ? Tous les deux ? »**

**« Oui, comme un vrai couple qui se mari****e****. »**

Shûichi lui offrit son plus beau sourire, enchanté par cette proposition. Mais Yuki n'avait pas fini ses petites surprises. Alors que Shûichi attachait sa ceinture, il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et la mit devant les yeux de son fiancé.

**« Mmh ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » **Dit-il en la prenant.

**« Tu n'as qu'à regarder pour le savoir. »**

Shûichi l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit la brochure d'une magnifique maison.

**« Oh, Yuki...C'est... »**

**« Notre prochaine maison... Elle n'attend plus que nous... »**

**« Elle est vraiment magnifique... »**

Une main se posa dans son cou et de douces lèvres vinrent lui caresser les siennes. Il posa la brochure dans un coin et prit part au baiser en laissant Yuki y introduire sa langue. Quand ils mirent fin à ce langoureux baiser, ils collèrent leur front et se regardèrent dans les yeux avec amour.

**Le lendemain matin**

Étroitement enlacé, Yuki et Shûichi dormaient encore. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment, il n'aurait vu que des touffes brunes et blondes dépassées du drap qui les enroulaient. Alors que chacun rêvait de l'autre, la sonnerie d'un portable réveilla Shûichi. C'était le sien, il décrocha sans avoir regardé le numéro inscrit et se recolla contre Yuki, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était a peine sept heures quand même !

**« Allô ? **Répondit Shûichi encore fatigué.

**-Alloôôôô ! Shu- chan ? **Demanda une voix extrêmement joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil.

**-Heu... C'est qui ?**

**-Hein ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis déçu****e****... » **Déclara la voix avec un accent étrangé.

Shûichi ne reconnaissait pas son interlocuteur, il savait que c'était une fille mais personne de son entourage n'avait un accent pareil. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, la demoiselle l'interpella :

**« Et si je te dis « Tchou-Tchou ! »****,**** Tu reconnais ? »**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et des larmes de joies glissèrent le long de ses joues de bébé. Une seule personne au monde l'avait toujours surnommé ainsi : sa sœur de cœur.

**« H-Hime... » **Parvint-il à dire la gorge serré.

**-Mais ! Tchou-Tchou ! T'es pas marrant, je voulais te faire une surprise et toi, tu te mets ****à**** pleurer ! »**

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma princesse. »**

Shûichi papota avec elle pendant de longues minutes sans quitter le sourire niais qu'il affichait maintenant. Yuki était resté allongé à regarder les changements d'expressions de son petit fiancé. Il avait un peu paniqué en voyant les quelques larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux mais en le voyant sourire de cette façon, il se rendormit, en se demandant qui pouvait bien être la Hime avec qui il parlait.

**Trois heures plus tard**

**« Debout ! Alle****z****, gros fainéant ! C'est l'heure de se lever, il est dix heures ! Je t'ai fait des crêpes ! »**

**« Grumbl ! Laisse-moi dormir... » **Grogna Yuki en restant quand même sur le ventre. **« Tu ne pourrai****s**** pas me réveiller plus délicatement... »**

A la demande de Yuki, Shûichi se mit sur le dos robuste de son fiancé et lui fit des petits bisous dans le cou en lui marmonnant d'une voix tendre.

**« Fai****s-****moi plaisir et viens manger mes crêpes que j'ai faite****s**** avec amour en pensant à toi... »**

**« Miam... Et je pourrai****s**** te manger après...? »**

**« Si tu le souhait****es**** tant... »**

Shûichi se leva en malaxant bien avec ses pieds le Yuki pour qu'il se lève, lui cria un gros **« Debout ! » **dans les oreilles pour être vraiment sûr et partit guilleret vers la cuisine en trottinant. Yuki, devenu sourd, se leva et alla prendre une douche. Ensuite, il rejoignit Shûichi vêtu seulement d'un pantalon et d'une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés. Il s'installa à la table qui était remplie de mets délicieux qui allait bientôt disparaître. Shûichi, étant une adorable petite épouse, se mit à tartiner de Nutella une crêpe pour son chéri avec son sourire habituel pendant que Yuki sirotait son café bien noir. Quand il vit que Shûichi avait fini sa crêpe et allait la lui tendre, Yuki lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

**« Alors, c'était qui****,**** toute à l'heure au téléphone ? » **Demanda Yuki en grignotant sa crêpe.

Soudain, Shûichi se leva des jambes confortables pour se mettre à tourner sur lui-même avec dans les bras une peluche en forme de cœur (D'où sort ce truc ?) en poussant des cris d'hystériques devant le regard médusé de Yuki.

**« C'est ma meilleur****e**** amie de France ! Depuis qu'on a quitté le primaire que je ne l'ai plus revu****e****... Je suis tellement content qu'elle m'****ait**** appelée ! »**

**« Mmh... Et pourquoi vous étiez séparés ? »**

Shûichi prit une petite mine triste et revint s'asseoir sur Yuki qui l'enlaça de ses bras.

**« C'est une petite française qui est venu****e**** au Japon grâce à son père. Il a eu une prime de je ne sais quoi et l'a pri****se**** avec lui. On avait cinq ans qu****and**** on ****s****'est rencontré. On est tout de suite devenu des super copains ! Mais quand on allait passer au collège, son père a pris sa retraite et ils sont repartis en France... »**

Yuki écoutait et mangeait en même temps, et sans que Shûichi s'en rende compte, il avait déjà engloutit quatre crêpes.

**« Mais en fait, elle ne m'a pas appelé juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles... Elle revient ! »**

**« Hein ? Revient où ? »**

**« Bah, au Japon ! »**

**« ... »**

Shûichi lui lançait son regard de chien battu, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il demandait un service. Yuki tira la tronche, il n'aimait pas quand Shûichi le regardait comme ça car il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

**« Et... On pourra aller la chercher ? S'il te pla****î****t... »**

**« Rho... Bon d'accord... A quel heure... ? »**

**« A deux heures et demi… Et puis… »**

**« Quoi encore ?! »**

**« On pourrai****t**** l'héberger ? Au lieu qu'elle ne paie un hôtel… Et je pourrai lui demander de venir ****à**** notre mariage… »**

**« … »**

**« S'il te pla****î****t… » **

**« Bon d'accord… Mais elle n'a pas intérêt à s'immiscer entre nous, ok ? » **Menaça furieusement le blond, hors de lui à l'idée de devoir dormir sur le canapé.

Yuki se souvint soudainement d'un détail. Il avait une chambre d'ami en plus dans son appartement. Soulagé, il se décida à mieux remercier son jeune fiancé du merveilleux petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé. Alors d'un geste sensuel, il le plaqua brusquement sur la table en bougeant le pot de Nutella qui gênait le passage…

**A suivre !**

**_Voilà c'est la fin...Bon je vais essayer de faire vite pour la suite...Sinon n'oubliez pas les reviews...!!_**


	17. La jolie princesse

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Hime qui fait son apparition dans ce chapitre. Trés OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pens__é__es des personnages en italique_

**Yo! ben voilà ! Le chapitre 17 est enfin là ! Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le poster mais c'est à cause de mon ordi...Il est mort...**

**Bon bah bonne lecture...!! Et encore merci à tout ceux qui suivent ma fic et je remercie aussi, je le fais pas souvent _pardon_, Toumies qui me corrige mes chapitres...!! **

**_Chapitre 17 : La jolie princesse_**

Assis sur des chaises, collées contre le mur, Yuki et son petit fiancé attendaient avec impatience à l'aéroport de Tokyo. L'avion avait prit un peu de retard et maintenant le tableau d'affichage indiquait enfin l'arrivée de l'engin.

**"En fait, elle est comment ta copine ?"** Demanda Yuki en piquant des biscuits à Shûichi.

**"Elle a d****û**** beaucoup changer en huit ans****.****J****e me souviens qu'elle était blonde, ses yeux devaient être verts et elle avait la peau un peu bronzé****e****."**

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, des Ooh! et des Waouh! s'élevèrent dans la large salle.

**"Des cr****é****tins ont d****û**** voir une bombe..."** Pensa Yuki en cherchant la dite "bombe" des yeux. Shûichi fit de même, curieux.

Ils la trouvèrent et furent surpris de voir une véritable déesse débarquer dans le grand hall de l'aéroport. Une veritable beauté se présenta à eux alors qu'elle cherchait sa valise. Un peu plus grande que Shûichi, cette fée au visage ensorcelant devait avoir vingt ans, ses long cheveux châtains attachaient en queue de cheval, lui tombaient sur les fesses. Bien qu'elle soit très sexy, elle n'était habillée que d'un haut violet à manche courte, descendant jusque ses hanches fines, et son slim blanc dévoilait de longues jambes dont les pieds étaient posés dans de petites chaussures à talons violets. Elle avait de petits accessoires; un collier blanc à perle, des bracelets violets et de grosses lunettes de star à monture blanche lui cachait les yeux, qui semblaient craindre la forte lumière du soleil.

Shûichi honnête comme il l'était, dit naturellement à son Yuki à quel point il la trouvait mignonne. D'ailleurs cela ne le dérangea pas, il savait que Shû l'aimait, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Certains la sifflaient dans le but d'attirer son attention mais elle n'y prêtait pas d'importance, prenant ses valises, violettes également, en main. Elle se dirigea vers les bancs et s'assit à quelques chaises de Yuki et Shûichi qui se partageaient le dernier biscuit.

**"Je suis sur que Hime est aussi belle qu'elle."** Lança Shûichi en grignotant sa moitié de gâteau au chocolat. **"Et..."**

Son portable l'empêcha de continuer, le même numéro de ce matin y était inscrit.

**"C'est Hime !"** S'exclama t-il en souriant. **"Allô ?"**

Mais une succession de Bip retentit.

Au même moment, à côté, la jolie princesse venait tout juste d'enlever son portable, violet, de son oreille et recommença à appeler. Une sonnerie attira son attention et elle entendit son propriétaire dire **"C'est encore Hime !"**, son prénom spécial Japan qu'elle avait inventé avec son meilleur ami d'enfance. Elle regarda le jeune homme assis cinq chaises plus loin derrière un beau blond. Elle recommença à appeler et bien sûr, un petit allô retentit dans son oreille. Stupéfaite, elle raccrocha encore une fois. Elle posa lentement son portable sur ses cuisses, tourna la tête discrètement et détailla du mieux qu'elle le pouvait celui qu'elle pensait être son Tchou-tchou. Elle sortit une photo de son sac-à-main blanc aux fines rayures violettes et compara son ami d'enfance au jeune homme assis là-bas.

La belle étrangère se leva, laissant ses affaires sur sa chaise et toujours en scrutant sa photo, elle se plaça face à Shûichi. Yuki comprit de suite ce qu'il l'amenait vers eux et incita son Shû à se lever.

**"Heu... Je peux vous aidez ?"** Demanda gentiment Shûichi.

Elle ne lui repondit pas et continua à le fixer dans les yeux. Shûichi se tourna vers son fiancé, cherchant de l'aide mais celui-ci sourit de façon à lui dire "débrouille toi". De plus en plus gêné, Shûichi reformula sa question mais celle-ci ne répondit toujours pas. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle sortit une barre de chocolat qu'elle ouvrit d'une manière peu habituelle et qui surprit Shûichi au point de la regarder la bouche grande ouverte. Yuki, qui ne disait rien, regardait en silence. Jamais il n'avait vu cette manière façon de déballer un gâteau de son emballage.

_"Cette incroyable façon d'ouvrir ces petites barres... Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut faire __ç__a..."_ Songea Shûichi en reprenant ses esprits.

**"Hime ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas r****é****pondu toute à l'heure ?"** Dit-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

**"Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me reconnaisse en premier, espèce d'imb****é****cile..." **Répondit la princesse en l'embrassant sur les joues.

**"Ce que tu es bête, tu as trop changé****.****C****'est impossible de te reconnaitre au premier coup d'œil."** Rétorqua Shûichi.

Shûichi, qui avait complètement oublié son fiancé, lui fit signe de se lever.

**"Hime, je te pr****é****sente Yuki ****E****iri..."** Commença Shûichi.

**"Salut beau goss****e**** ! Enchanté****e**** !"** Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

**"Hum... Pareil..."**

Le beau gosse et la princesse étaient encore en train de se serrer la main que Shûichi les interrompit en annonçant :

**"Heu... Hime... Yuki est... Heu... mon fiancé..."**

Hime les regarda en souriant bêtement comme si l'information venait à peine d'entrer dans son cerveau. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux qui brillèrent intensément, sa main se figea dans celle de Yuki et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

**"Q-Que... Quoi ?"** Hurla-t-elle attirant l'attention de tous. **"Tu... Tu ? Tu es son... fiancé ? Aaah..."**

Boom !

Yuki et Shûichi regardèrent au sol, choqués. Hime, la princesse à la beauté fatale venait de s'écrouler à terre, inconsciente.

**_X-X-X-X-X_**

Hime bougea la tête en gémissant. Au dessus d'elle, Shûichi la veillait, inquiet. Il était assis sur une chaise dans la chambre d'ami qu'ils avaient préparé trois heures auparavant. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et tomba sur les magnifiques perles qu'elle aimait tant.

**"Tchou-tchou ?"** Murmura Hime en lui caressant du doigt la joue.

**"Hime... Est-ce que ****ç****a va ? Tu t'es ****é****vanouie à l'aéroport... tu nous a fait peur****,**** tu sais****.**** Yuki a d****û**** te porter... et..."**

**"Oh... Je suis d****é****solée. ****M****ais... ce que tu as dit... c'était vrai... ?"**

**"..." **Shûichi baissa la tête ne sachant que dire.

Yuki ouvrit la porte à cet instant, muni d'un plateau.

**"Hey, Sh****û****, j'ai ramené la soupe que tu avais mis à r****é****chauffer. Tiens ? La française est r****é****veillée ?"**

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et s'assit à côté de Shûichi.

**"Ça t'arrive souvent de t'****é****vanouir comme ça ?"**

**"Bien s****û****r que non ! C'est vous là ! M'annoncer ça comme ****ç****a... mais... Vous êtes vraiment fiancé ?"** Demanda la princesse, sans quitter des yeux ses ongles au vernis violet.

Yuki intervint voyant que Shûichi ne disait rien, il prit la main droite de Shûichi dans la sienne et les montra à Hime.

**"Oui, nous sommes fiancés. Ces bagues en sont la preuve."**

Hime regarda attentivement les bagues puis sourit sincèrement.

**"Et bien... F****é****licitation alors !"**

**"Hime, tu n'es pas choquée ? On est des hommes et..."**

**"Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout, homophobe ! Je suis vraiment trés heureuse pour toi, tu as r****é****ussi à te d****é****barrass****er**** de cette famille un peu sp****é****ciale et j'en suis soulagée... Et..." **Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui murmurant dans l'oreille pour ne pas que Yuki l'entende. **"Ton fiancé est tr****è****s beau..."**

Rougissant, Shûichi et Hime gloussèrent bêtement en lançant des regards sous-entendus vers Yuki, qui en ayant marre de ce jeu sans alla. Ils discutèrent toute la soirée , "Tchou- tchou" raconta en détail leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais laissa en plan l'histoire sur le secret de ses faux parents en arrière. Hime, elle, lui sortit des photos. De très anciennes photos, là où ils n'avaient que cinq ans, la période où les dents manquaient au sourire.

**"En fait ! Si vous êtes fiancés, ça veut dire qu'il y aura un mariage, non ?"**

**"Oui, oui. Dans deux mois, en août. Tu pourras rester jusque là ?"**

**"Ne t'inqui****è****te pas ! Je n'ai pris que le billet aller ! Je partirais seulement quand j'en aurais envie."**

**"Je suis content, tu vas pouvoir y venir !"**

**"Ouais, le seul probl****è****me, c'est que je n'ai pas de robe pour ce genre d'év****é****nement..."**

Shûichi lui répondit tout simplement qu'il lui présenterait des amies avec qui elle pourrait faire les magasins. Il lui ramena de la nourriture en plus de la soupe puis la laissa se reposer et sortit rejoindre son homme.

_A suivre...!!_

C'est fini...!! Bon le prochain chapitre, je sais pas quand je le posterai psk je l'ai meme pas terminé... Mais laissez moi des pitites reviews quans meme...Bsx...


	18. Tous le monde change

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Hime. Trés OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pens__é__es des personnages en italique_

**Shalut!!! Désolé pour mon retard mais tout ça c'est à cause de ma beta!!! Lol!! Ben... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!**

**Chapitre 18 : Tout le monde change même les plus effrayants.**

Le mois de juillet s'écoula rapidement et sans problèmes. Hime avait été invité chez la famille Uesugi au complet et s'était entendu avec tout le monde. Elle avait aussi résolu, autour de la table, le mystère sur le surnom qu'elle donnait à Shûichi, elle répondit avec un immense sourire que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Shûichi pour la première fois, celui-ci avait un petit train dans les bras et il chantonnait "tchou tchou".

En cette après-midi chaude, Hime, Shûichi et Mika faisait le shopping pour le grand jour. Après deux heures d'essayage dans tous les magasins, ils trouvèrent enfin leur bonheur sauf Hime qui hésitait entre quatre robes magnifiques.

**"Hime... tu n'as pris que des robes violettes." **Dit Mika en observant les dites robes.

**"Mais... J'adore le violet... Alors ? Laquelle ? aidez-moi !"** Hurla t-elle désespérée en tenant ses robes.

**"Les deux de ta gauche te grossi****ssent**** trop... Tu devrais prendre celle avec la dentelle blanche, elle est tr****è****s belle et en plus elle te moule bien."** Répondit Shûichi.

**"Vraiment ? Tr****è****s bien ! Je prends celle la !**"

Après avoir aidé sa meilleure amie, Shûichi sortit un moment prendre l'air. Alors qu'il admirait une jeune maman et son fils, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Cet homme en face de lui... Jamais il n'aurait cru le recroiser dans sa vie. Mais le voilà qui le regardait avec ce sourire terrifiant.

**"Sh****û****ichi ? C'est que tu as bien grandi !"**

Il l'observait avec des yeux si pervers que cela l'angoissa en plus. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et à bouger. Son corps était devenu lourd. L'homme s'approcha de lui et Shûichi se mit à pleurer tant il avait peur. Lui qui avait commencé à oublier ce qu'il avait enduré avec sa cousine lui revint en mémoire et ses larmes redoublèrent.

**"Bah ? Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon chou ? Je n'ai rien fait encore."**

Il allait le prendre dans ses bras quand...

**"Hé !"**

Hime s'approcha furieuse.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es qui, même ? Ah ! Je sais ! T'es un sale p****é****dophile ! Ne l'approche pas sinon tu risques de ne plus avoir de main !"**

Avec sa grosse voix, ses insultes et son accent accentué par la colère, Hime attira l'attention de tous les passants. Le "pédophile" gêné par les regards insistants sur sa petite personne s'enfuit. Mika, alertée par les cris d'Hime, accourue, inquiète.

**"Hime ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qui était cet homme ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas mais il voulait abusé de Sh****û****ichi."**

Elles se tournèrent vers lui, on ne l'avait pas entendu depuis l'arrivée de la française. Il serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait ses achats. Il avait la tête baissée , il pleurait et tremblait.

**"Sh****û****ichi ? Tout va bien ? Il est parti, tu n'as plus à t'en faire."** Le rassura Mika en sortant un mouchoir en papier.

**"Oui, Tchou-Tchou ne t'inqui****è****te pas c'était qu'un gros con. "**

Mais il ne leva même pas la tête. Elle le trainèrent dans la voiture de Mika et essayèrent encore de lui parler mais rien ne changea dans son attitude. Assis à l'arrière, Shûichi continuait de pleurer silencieusement, il était terrorisé.

**"Je... Je... Veux voir... Sniff... mon Yuki... Sniff..."** Parvint-il à dire.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Allongé confortablement dans leur grand lit, Shûichi somnolait, ses yeux étaient encore rougit par les larmes qu'il avait versé. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sans un bruit, Yuki entra et s'assit au bord du lit.

**"Tu t'en fais vraiment trop. Je te prot****é****gerai."** Murmura Yuki en caressant les doux cheveux de son fiancé.

On frappa à la porte et Hime entra timidement. Elle s'assit à coté de Yuki.

**"Il..."** Commença la française.

**"Il va bien."** La coupa Yuki. **"Cette personne à juste ravivé de tr****è****s mauvais souvenirs."**

**"Je vois... Ce soir, je dine et dors chez ta sœur, vous pourrez discut****er**** tranquillement ."**

Après avoir salué Yuki et fait un petit bisou à Shûichi, elle s'en alla. Plus tard dans la soirée, Shûichi se réveilla. Se frottant les yeux, il se souvint de sa rencontre. Ce souvenir lui fit froid dans le dos et sa crise d'angoisse refit surface. Il se cacha sous la couette tel un enfant apeuré et se remit à sangloter.

**"Sniff... J'ai peur... Yuki..."**

**"De quoi as-tu peur ?"** Dit Yuki dont la voix grave fit légèrement sursauter Shûichi.

**"Q-Qu'il vienne et me refasse ces choses..."**

Yuki écarta la couette et Shûichi se jeta dans ses bras.

**"Il me frappait tellement fort..."'** Avoua Shûichi en larme.

**"Shu... Je sais que tu as terriblement souffert à cause de ça mais je pense que tu devrais lui parl****er****. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux apr****è****s."**

**"Je sais... mais quand je le vois... J'ai tellement peur que je n'arrive plus à parler et à bouger..."**

Yuki leva le tête de son ange et essuya les larmes qui n'arrêtait pas de couler. Ensuite, il le coucha délicatement, le borda et l'embrassa avec amour.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Shûichi passait tranquillement l'aspirateur dans le salon avec Hime qui rangeait un peu partout, Yuki tapait ses chapitres dans son bureau. Shûichi avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et après avoir rangé son aspirateur, on frappa a la porte.

**"Je vais ouvrir !"** Annonça Shûichi.

Avec son sourire habituel, il ouvrit la porte et... Son visage se décomposa à la simple vue de son pire cauchemar. Il eut soudainement des sueurs froides et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle, sa respiration se fit saccadée et les horribles images de son passé épouvantable lui revinrent en mémoire. Les larmes commencèrent à perler sur son beau visage et il demanda d'une voix apeurée.

**"Que... fais-tu ici ?"**

Aizawa se tenait devant lui, les mains chargées d'un splendide bouquet de rose blanche, il lui sourit.

**"Je suis venu te parler."**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Assis dans le canapé du salon , Shûichi, Yuki, Hime et Aizawa se regardaient sans rien dire. Aizawa se décida; et avec un petit sourire gêné, il dit:

**"J'aurais pr****é****feré lui parler sans vous autour."**

**"Il vaut mieux pas, on ne sait jamais ce que tu pourrais lui faire."** Répliqua Yuki.

**"Je ne ferais rien. J'ai bien changé vous savez... Toutes ces années, je regrette tant..."** Il s'adressa à Shûichi.** "Je pense que tu ne ****les**** acceptera pas mais je voulais te faire mes excuses. Pour un enfant.... Ces choses terribles ont dût te marqu****er****. Ce stage en enfer qu'était la prison m'a fait beaucoup reflechir. " **Il le regarda dans les yeux et s'inclina.** " Shindo Sh****û****ichi, je te fais mes plus sincères excuses, j'ai besoin que tu les acceptes pour... lui... "**

Les larmes aux yeux, Shûichi hocha doucement la tête. Aizawa se leva et s'inclina encore une fois avant de partir, accompagné d'Hime qui referma la porte derrière lui.

**"Je trouve que ça s'est plut****ô****t bien passé."** Finit par dire Hime, les mains sur les hanches.

**"M'ouais, je pensais que Sh****û****ichi lui aurait collé une paire de gifles moi."** Dit Yuki.

**"Moi aussi, je l'ai trouvé tr****è****s gentil... J'ai un poids en moins sur le cœur. "** Répliqua Shûichi, soulagé

**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre qui est le dernier !!**

Et voila! et laisser moi biiiiiiiiiikoup de reviews sinon pas de chapitre lol!! Le dernier en plus et si j'en ai pas beaucoup bah... Je fais une death fic tiens...Ce sera marrant lol!!!

Bisouxx


	19. Le grand jour

**Auteur :** Ayna

**Source :** Gravitation

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri X Shûichi Shindo

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Hime . Très OOC, UA.

**Paroles des personnages en gras**

_Pensé__e__s des personnages en italique_

**Notes:** Voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je l'ai fait plus long, vous devriez être content...lol. Alors comme c'est la fin, je voudrais faire des remerciements; Déjà à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des petits commentaires, plus précisement à **Inukag9 **qui m'en a laissé un à chaque chapitre ! Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs. Puis bien sûr à ma beta **Toumies, **et à ma bestouille adoré qui m'a toujours soutenue.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19 : Le grand jour.**

Dans deux semaines... il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le mariage. Shûichi était très stressé bien que tout était prêt, il manquait encore quelque chose au bonheur du petit fiancé... Ses parents... Seguchi avait pourtant tout essayé mais rien, ils restaient introuvable. Allongé devant la télévision de son appartement presque vide, certains de leur meubles avaient été déménagé dans leur nouvelle maison, Shûichi soupira, c'est qu'il en avait marre ! Il voulait voir ses parents !

Regardant distraitement l'émission idiote _" d'un repas trop __perfect __!__ "_ qu'il aimait bien, Shûichi se mit à ronchonner. Yuki entra à ce moment-là.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? **

**- C'est mes parents... J'aurais tellement aimé les revoir...**

**- Ils ne t'auraient pas laissé leur nouvelle adresse ou un numéro ?**

**- Non... **

**- Peut-être sur un pendentif ? » **

Shûichi ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il avait complètement oublié ! Le bracelet que son père lui avait offert !

**« Dis mon Yuki... Est-ce que j'ai ramené ma boîte à secret quand j'ai emménagé ici ? **

**- Heu...**

**- Elle était violette, c'est Hime qui me l'avait offerte quand nous étions enfant. J' y ai mis tout un ta****s**** de chose et je pense qu'il y a leur numéro de téléphone à l'intérieur. »**

Hime, qui sortit de sa douche, arriva sourire aux lèvres, encore enroulée dans sa serviette.

**« Tchou-Tchou, tu te souviens de cette boîte ? Ça fait si longtemps ! »** Dit-elle en agitant le petit coffret violet.

Shûichi et Yuki se regardèrent sidérés. Juste au moment où ils en avaient besoin.

_« Elle a bien fait de venir, elle. »_ Pensa Yuki.

**« Hime, c'est quoi le code déjà ? **

**- Heu, bah je sais plus... Mais je sais que ça avait un rapport avec nos prénoms.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas prêt de l'ouvrir à ce que je vois****. P****asse le moi, je vais essay****er****. » **Conclut Yuki.

Yuki prit l'épingle accroché au T-shirt de Shuichi et l'introduit dans la serrure**.** Après plusieurs tentatives, Yuki réussit à l'ouvrir. Dans cette boîte, il y avait tout un tas de trésor pour enfant. Des emballages de bonbons, des jouets, des photos et le fameux bracelet. Shûichi le prit et l'admira, il était magnifique, il y était écrit _" Pour toi avec tout notre amou_r _"_, et derrière l'adresse et un numéro y étaient inscrit. Shûichi courut sur le téléphone et composa le numéro, Yuki se posta près de lui.

**« Ne te mets pas à pleurer s'il****s ****répond****ent, »**Suggéra le blond derrière ses lunettes.

**-Il faudrait qu'ils décrochent pour ça... »** Répondit Shû, d'une voix triste.

Après des minutes d'attentes où il n'entendait qu'un tut régulier, une voix grave et masculine répondit enfin:

**« Allô ? » **Fit-elle en japonais ce qui était étrange vu qu'ils étaient normalement allemands.

**- Je... Bon... Bonjour... Je suis... » **Bégaya Shûichi, son cœur se serrant à chaque mots qu'il prononçait.

**- Sh****û****ichi ? C'est toi ? »**

Shûichi fondit en larme, il l'avait reconnu !

**« Hé... Ne pleure pas... Est-ce bien toi ? Sh****û****ichi ? **

**- … Papa...**

**- Mon cœur... Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ? **

**- Oui, je vais bien... Je... Avez-vous reçu ma lettre ?**

**- Une lettre ? **

**- Je vous ai envoyé une lettre et...**

**- Attends deux secondes, je vais la chercher. »**

Shûichi sourit à son Yuki d'amour, son rêve le plus cher se réalisait enfin. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait... Il avait eu la joie de discuter avec son père, même pour quelques secondes et cela avait suffit à le rendre heureux. Dans le combiné, il entendait souvent une voix douce répondre à son paternel, une voix de femme, celle de sa mère.

**« Apparemment, ils se battent pour me parler. Ma mère, elle s'appelle Hanabi. »** Chuchota Shûichi à Yuki qui attendait près de lui.

**« Ah ! D****é****solé chéri, on vien****t**** juste de la remarqu****er.**** Il y a un gros bazar à la maison, on ne l'avait pas vue. Alors, voyons voir ça... Hum ? Tu vas... Quoi ?! Tu ne penses pas être trop jeune pour ce genre de chose ? Et qui est l'abruti qui a osé... Hein ? Mais j'ai pas fini... En plus j'ai même pas donné mon accord et... Bon... je te passe ta mère... avant qu'elle ne me tue » **

Shûichi rit et elle remplaça son père à la voix de ténor pour laisser place à la sienne plus douce et plus calme.

**« Es-tu heureux avec la personne que tu vas épous****er ****? **Questionna t-elle.

**- Bien s****û****r mais je voudrais... Que vous y veniez, à mon mariage...**

**- …**

**- Je vous l'ai demandé dans ma lettre et...**

**- Nous ne savons pas mon bébé, rien que te parl****er**** nous rends heureux et cela nous suffit largement****. E****t puis même si nous ne nous voyons pas****, ****tu restes dans nos cœurs et nous pensons chaque jours à toi. Tu nous manque affreusement mais nous ne pouvons pas t'approcher de peur de te faire du mal****. T****e revoir serai****t**** magnifique, nous ferons de notre mieux pour venir. Nous t'aimons. »**

Elle raccrocha laissant Shû en larme.

**« Qu'ont-ils dit ? » **Demanda Yuki qui essuya les larmes de son ange et le prenant dans ses bras.

**« Qu'ils essayeraient mais que ce n'était pas sûr... »**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**« Dis moi Hime, on a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler mais tes amourettes à toi, elles** **se passent bien ? »** Demanda Shûichi, allongé sur le canapé à côté de son amie qui regardait son feuilleton préféré.

A cette question tout à fait innocente, Hime déglutit bruyamment en ravalant ses larmes. Shûichi, peu habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part d'Hime connue pour son fort caractère, se fit tout petit sachant que bientôt les hurlements de colère jailliraient.

**« J'ai... J'ai cassé... ****, **finit-elle par annoncer.

**- Ah... Pardon...**

**- J'ai cassé parce que ce crétin avait une trop petite xxxx !!, » **plaisanta Hime pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

**« Vraiment ?!**

**- Mais non, imbécile ! Comment peux-tu croire ce genre de chose ? En fait... Je n'en suis pas sûr****e**** mais... Il me trompait, je l'ai vu l'embrasser. Et tu sais comment je réagi****s****, je me suis** **énervée et je les ai frappé. Je suis venu****e**** ici pour le fuir et pour me chang****er**** les idées...**

**- Je vois... Tu es sûr****e**** que c'est lui qui l'embrassait ou pas l'inverse ? »**

Hime garda le silence, Shûichi avait posé la question qui lui faisait peur. Elle avait vue cette fille qui posait ses lèvres sur celles qui lui appartenaient mais elle refusait de le croire. Pour elle, ce "break" était une façon de voir si son homme tenait vraiment à elle ou si il irait voir ailleurs si l'occasion se présentait.

**« Je ne sais plus » **Mentit-elle. **« Mais je voudrais savoir s'il m'aime ou m'aimera** **toujours... »**

Sans qu'elle le sache, une idée germa dans la tête de son Tchou-Tchou. Une idée qui le fit sourire.

_"Si tout se passe bien pour moi, pourquoi pas elle ?"_ Pensa Shûichi alors qu'il joignait ses mains et se mettait à rire doucement.

**« C'est un plan parfait...**, murmura t-il,

**- Tu as dis quelque chose ? »** Demanda Hime,

**- Non, non si on allait embêter Yuki ? »**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Tard dans la nuit, Shûichi dut se battre avec Yuki qui dormait et qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

**« Yuki... Lâche moi... Je dois aller au****x ****toilette****s****. » **Mentit Shû en repoussant les bras de son fiancé loin de son corps.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Shûichi réussit enfin à se lever et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami où logeait Hime. Il s'y introduit doucement et marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à son lit.

« _Hime range toujours son portable sous son oreiller quand elle va dormir. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shûichi ressortit de la chambre avec le beau portable violet dans les mains. Il alla dans le salon, s'installa sur le canapé et chercha dans le dossier photos du mobile. Une image attira son attention, Hime souriante dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux noisettes.

_« Vu les noms qu'il y a écrit au-dessus, le garçon doit s'appeler Antoine. »_

Shûichi continua sa quête à la recherche de message en provenance de cet Antoine. Son numéro trouvé, Shû commença à rédiger un message.

**« Qu'est****-****ce que tu fous ? » **Murmura doucement Yuki en se grattant le ventre, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

**« Hein ? Heu... Rien ! Vas te couch****er**** ! J'arrive !****, r**épondit Shûichi en se hâtant de cacher le portable dans son dos.

**- Et c'est quoi ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?**

**- Rien... »**

Yuki s'approcha, s'assit très près de lui et dit d'une voix à vous glacer le sang,

**« Tu sais que l'on se mari****e**** bientôt, si tu veux me tromper, je te le déconseille fortement sinon... » **Il ne finit pas sa menace voyant Shû se mettre à trembler.

**« Mais non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Je veux juste remettre Hime et son copain ensemble ! **

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, ils se sont séparés à cause d'une autre fille... **

**- Hum, et que vas-tu faire, M. L'ange de l'amour ? **

**- Déjà, je vais lui envoy****er**** un message pour avoir des explications et quand il répondra je remettrais le portable ****à**** sa place pour qu' Hime découvre de belles excuses et toute la vérité quand elle se réveillera... » **Annonça fièrement Shûichi tout sourire.

**- C'est en effet bien pensé**.** Mais il est tard alors dépêche toi. **

**- Oui, mon Yuki d'amour. »**

**o.O.o.O.o**

_« J'aurais jamais cr__u__ que ça finirai__t__ comme ça... » _Songea Shûichi, désespéré.

**« Hime, t'as vraiment ****un ****sale caractère. » **Affirma Yuki en mordant dans son brownie au chocolat.

**- Quoi ? Mais qui croirait ce genre d'histoire ! Sa sœur ! Il embrasse sa sœur jumelle****,** rouspéta Hime, visiblement très en colère.

**- Mais c'est normal, moi aussi j'embrassais Hiro avant !**, enchaîna Shû.

**- Pardon ?! Qu'est****-****ce que j'ai entendu ? **

**- Tu vois ça n'apporte que des problèmes ce genre de chose !**, certifia Hime en tapant contre le frigidaire comme dans un punching-ball.

**- Shû ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?**, grogna Yuki.

**- Mais Yuki c'était il y a longtemps. **

**- En tout cas, plus jamais je ne lui referai confiance à ce con ! »**

Shûichi sentant un mal de crâne faire surface, se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à gémir.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**« Mmh... Hime... Ne casse pas le frigo... Yuki... Laisse moi... » **Sanglota Shû dans son sommeil.

**« Ohé, réveille toi, tu fais un cauchemar... »** Le secoua doucement Yuki.

**« Ah...Yuki » **Fit Shûichi en se frottant les yeux. **« Quel rêve étrange... »**

**- Tu veux en parler ?**, demanda le blond en le prenant dans ses bras.

**- Pas la peine, c'était tellement bête. »**

Yuki commençait à se rendormir quand Shûichi lui posa une question qui le réveilla, en rigolant.

**« Quoi ? Si tu... Quoi ? Hahaha **, ricana Yuki.

**- Mais euh ! Réponds moi, c'est ce qui m'a le plus choqué dans mon rêve.**

**- Si j'apprenais qu'avant tu embrassais ton pote, ce que je ferais ? **

**- Oui. **

**- Bah rien. »**

**- Hein ? Mais... Je croyais que tu étais super jaloux. **

**- Je le suis ****mais**** comme c'était avant, je ne peux rien te reprocher. ****Mais** **par contre, si tu continue à le faire, je défonce ton copain et je m'occupe de toi après. **

**- Ah, ok... »**

Cette petite discussion terminée, les amoureux se rendormirent.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Le lendemain, Yuki et Shûichi étaient attablés devant la télévision. Shû regardaient ses dessins-animés préférés en mangeant ses céréales et Yuki buvait son café noir. Hime arriva alors en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied, en courant et sautant partout.

**« Shû ! Il faut que je te dise un truc ! Tu vas pas me croire ! »**

Shûichi sourit en demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**« Il vient de m'envoyer un message ! » **

**- Vraiment ? » **Dit Shûichi sans vraiment être trop surpris.

**- Oui, il m'a dit toute la vérité et il s'est excusé ! Il devrait m'appeler ce soir. » **Débita-t-elle sans respirer.

**- Je suis content pour toi ! »**

Maintenant que Hime était aussi heureuse que lui, il pouvait se relaxer et ne penser qu'à lui et à son fiancé. Fiancé qui deviendrait bientôt son mari.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Quinze heures à la mairie, dans une salle constituée d'une cinquantaine de chaises avec les deux époux vêtus de blanc qui attendaient impatiemment que le maire finissent les présentations. Yuki aux côtés de son jeune fiancé avait mis son plus beau costume blanc cassé avec une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et ses chaussures en cuir de la même couleur. Shûichi avait opté pour des vêtements un peu moins classe mais qui avec sa forme androgyne le rendait très mignon. Il avait mis un costume blanc dont il avait retiré la veste, une belle chemise en lin et un pantalon en jean blanc. Ils se jetaient souvent des regards en biais pendant que le maire finissait son discours :

**« Et y a t-il quelqu'un qui serait contre ce mariage ? »**

Un silence se fit dans la salle de cérémonie, personne n'était contre voyons !

Tout le monde proche du couple étaient présents ; la famille de Yuki, les amis de Shûichi et plein d'autre personne .

Le maire, d'un sourire chaleureux, annonça enfin la phrase magique. Celle où il faut bien sûr répondre par ''oui''. Shûichi était si heureux que son sourire aurait pu éblouir le soleil tant celui-ci était rayonnant. Cependant lorsque ce fut au tour de Yuki de répondre, le visage de Shû s'assombrit un peu, en repensant à ses parents non présents.

Derrière lui, Shûichi entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Une femme au regard améthyste entra gracieusement, vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée noire assortie à de belles ballerines à talon haut, suivie d'un homme brun en costume noir de grande marque. Seguchi qui les reconnut leur fit un geste et ils vinrent s'asseoir près de lui. Shûichi qui n'avait osé les regarder jeta un coup d'œil timide en leur direction et il croisa un regard emplit de tendresse.

La demoiselle d'honneur, Hime dans sa belle robe violette apporta les alliances et les jeunes mariés se passèrent les bagues, qui unirent leur amour à vie.

**« Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre époux. »**

Yuki attrapa Shûichi par la taille, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Des cris de joies s'élevèrent dans la salle.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Le restaurant qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion était splendide. Décoré de couleur chaude, la salle était accueillante et suffisamment grande pour des centaines de personnes. Ils avaient prévu d'y diner et de faire la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde étaient attablés et discutaient passant voir les jeunes mariés pour les féliciter. Hime prenait beaucoup de photos pour l'album des heureux époux.

Plus tard, loin des autres qui dansaient et s'amusaient, Shûichi et Yuki parlaient avec les parents du plus jeune. Les retrouvailles avaient été fantastiques ! Ils s'étaient serrés dans les bras. Même Yuki s'était retrouvé à faire un câlin général sans trop comprendre.

**« Mon bébé... Tu as tellement grandi... Te voilà déjà marié... »** Déclara Hanabi, la belle maman de Shûichi. **« Et je suis heureuse d'avoir un gendre aussi beau et charmant. »**

Yuki lui fit son plus beau sourire et se dit intérieurement qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à son Shû. Il tenait d'elle ses beaux yeux et son visage d'ange. Son sourire, par contre, venait de son père Ayame . Un homme à l'allure imposante mais au rire facile.

**« Alors ? Tu les trouves comment mes parents ? » **Questionna Shûichi les yeux plein d'étoiles.

**- Ils sont sympa, je me demande pourquoi ils ont du t'abandonner. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être leur genre de faire ça.**

**- Oui, je pense leur demander plus tard. **

**- Bien sûr, maintenant on va s'amuser et surtout n'oublie pas notre nuit de noce !, » **Ajouta Yuki, sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

Shuichi passa la soirée dans les bras de son chéri, dansant ou mangeant l'énorme gâteaux à la fraise, préparé par le meilleur pâtissier de tout Tokyo. Yuki et lui discutèrent un peu avec tout le monde passant de Tatsuha et Ryuichi à Seguchi et Mika sans oublier Hime qui avait l'air saoule et qui se collait à tous les beaux mecs de la salle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié son copain. M. et Mme Sakurai dégustaient les mets délicieux du buffet qu'ils n'avaient plus goûter depuis des lustres. Shûichi les rejoignit un instant, il avait des questions à leur poser.

Sa mère qui l'avait vu arriver, se leva faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds, qui au passage fouettèrent son pauvre mari, et se jeta sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Shûichi, heureux, se lova contre la douce poitrine de sa mère puis demanda :

**« Vous repartez quand ?**

**- Demain matin.**

**- Déjà ? Vous ne comptez pas rest****er**** plus longtemps? **

**- Désolé****e**** mon cœur mais c'est déjà bien que l'on soit venu pour ton mariage. »** Informa Hanabi en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, améthyste contre améthyste.

**« Je suppose que tu as des réponses ****à**** nous demander ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Viens t'ass****e****oir et discutons avec ton père. »**

Ils s'installèrent à la table sur laquelle était posé un énorme plateau de sushi. Le père de Shûichi, Ayame, fit signe à son fils pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Ceci fait, Hanabi demanda quelles étaient ces questions.

**« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez dû partir loin de moi****.**

**- Notre travail à tous les deux est extrêmement dangereux. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de très grave. Nous n'avions pas le choix, **avoua le père en essayant d'attraper ses sushis.

**- Et quel est ce métier si dangereux? »**

**X-X-X-X-X**

Le lendemain de cette journée et soirée fatigante, Shûichi était paresseusement allongé dans le lit frais de leur nouvelle maison, encore un peu vide.

_« Il n'y a que le strict nécessaire ici. Il faudra que l'on achète de quoi décor__er__. »_

Mais il avait été enchanté, la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait vue. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une si belle et grande maison même si il n'avait pas vraiment eu occasion de tout visiter. Son blond d'amour l'avait de suite transporter dans la chambre tant il était pressé. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et repensa aux paroles de ses parents.

_« Quel métier __! __Je comprends mieux maintenant. »_

**« Sh****û****ichi ! »**

Le plus petit des deux se retourna en sursautant lorsqu'il entendit son mari l'appeler.

**« Quand est-ce que tu te lèves? J'ai envie de gaufre moi. **

**- Yuki ! Ne commence pas à me prendre pour ta petite femme au foyer, ça fait à peine un jour que nous sommes marié****s**** ! »**

Le blond vêtu d'un short noir s'approcha de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés.

**« Mais tu me fais pens****er**** à ça. C'est pas ma faute si tu te conduis comme tel. »**

Shûichi rougit et fit mine de bouder en se jetant dans ses bras. Attendrit par le comportement de gamin de son bonbon préféré, Yuki embrassa l'épaule dénudée offerte à lui, en remontant dans son cou. Ce qui provoqua des frissons chez Shûichi.

**« Tes parents t'ont dit quand ils reviendront ?**

**- Oh... S****û****rement lorsque nous aurons notre premier enfant.**

**- Hum **

**- Tu sais... Ils m'ont dit ce qu'il****s**** faisai****en****t. »**

Un petit silence prit place avant que Shûichi ne se décide à continuer.

**« Ils étaient... Non, ils le sont encore. Ils sont tueurs ****à ****gages...**, avoua tristement Shû.

**- Tueurs à gages ? Tu veux dire qu'ils...**

**- Oui, ils ont un contrat et leur patron leur donne des ordres. Ils doivent tuer de dangereux criminels. Et tu savais qu'ils avaient un téléphone spécial pour moi, en cas où si je les appellerais. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont tout de suite reconnu.»**

Yuki enserra plus fort le corps fin de son ange et embrassa ses cheveux doux à la senteur fruit rouge. Ils profitaient tous deux de la chaleur et de la tendresse de l'autre mais au bout d' un moment Shûichi se mit à rire bêtement.

**« Pourquoi tu ris?**, demanda Yuki.

**- Je me souviens qu'il y a à peine un an, je n'osais ****t'approch****er ****et me voilà maintenant marié ****à**** toi, c'est presque hilarant.**

**- C 'est vrai. »**

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'appel de l'air se fasse entendre. Heureux et ensemble. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient depuis toujours. Mais une chose restait non faite. C'était les enfants qu'ils auraient sûrement plus tard.

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laisser moi vos avis et à la prochaine ! Bisous à toutes !


End file.
